


Another Fall

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 关于6000年前在洁白高墙上目送人类始祖走进沙漠的天使和恶魔，以及一同降临在“人类”这一造物肩上的诅咒与福祉。关于混乱、放纵、战争、生命、精神以及大火焚不尽的人世，关于人类6000年的自我救赎与自我堕落、自我毁灭和自我修正。他们似乎永远在堕落，又永远在上升。而最终，亚茨拉菲尔对克鲁利说：“我好像明白你为什么那么喜欢人类了。”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 第一幕-关于混乱

**【序章】**

亚茨拉菲尔说，是你诱惑她吃下那颗苹果，人类才就此堕落。

克蠕戾转身，祂翅膀尖儿上几根羽毛扫过天使的白袍，理直气壮说，这跟我没关系，是上帝把他们赶出伊甸园的，在上帝的计划中他们注定堕落。

人类的堕落究竟始于蛇、始于苹果，还是始于被逐出伊甸园的那一刻——这个问题祂们俩在接下来6000年中还会讨论很多次，并且大概永远得不出结果。

目前我们能确定的是，当人类始祖走出洁白高墙、踏入荒漠，有一名天使和一名恶魔并肩注视着他们。

这听上去就好像福祉和诅咒一同落在最初的人类身上，让“人类”这一造物在未来数千年的繁衍生息中注定同时面对幸福与苦难、美德和罪念。有人荣耀加身，自然有人堕落沉沦，喜剧和悲剧永远交替上演。

而两位当事者表示，祂们没那么大能耐。荣耀也好堕落也罢，绝大多数靠的都是人类自己的本事。

**第一幕-关于混乱**

克蠕戾邀请亚茨拉菲尔一起登上那座塔[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn1)，天使拒绝了祂，理由是“我听说上帝对此有点不太高兴”，祂把自己的十根手指头绞在一起。

克蠕戾皱了皱鼻子，搓着指甲缝儿里的污垢：“祂不是挺喜欢诺亚的曾孙吗？那位英勇的猎户？”[[2]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn2)

诺亚的子孙们在平原[[3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn3)上忙碌。他们用火烧砖，取海水和希纳尔的泉水制成石漆来当灰泥[[4]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn4)。克蠕戾闲着无聊的时候会去帮忙，祂指甲缝儿里的污垢成分取决于今天是帮着烧砖还是和泥。

祂个人更喜欢烧砖，恶魔天生擅长控制火势。

人类已经在这座塔上花了四十多年的时间。203块砖横向排开，而后一层一层向上延伸。

恶魔说不准这是单纯意味着人类日益膨胀的骄傲与野心，还是有什么别的含义。比如他们可能是想到上面去跟上帝打个招呼，嗨，您好，万能的主，您今天心情如何。

“显而易见，我们都知道事实并不是这样，否则人们也不会叫他——‘宁录’[[5]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn5)了。”亚茨拉菲尔脸上的表情大概可以算得上是“笑”，整体看上去在一个庄重而温和的范围内，把焦虑感从指缝里挤出去。

天使眯起眼睛扫视人群：“而且我听说上帝最近几天就会来到这里，来看看世人所造的城和塔。”

“哈！”

克蠕戾发出某种介于讽刺和感叹之间的声音，像两块装在牛皮袋子里的金属用力敲击，沉闷裹着尖锐。

亚茨拉菲尔面朝正前方，从头发丝儿到脚后跟都在诠释一位天使应有的标准姿态，祂用眼角余光看了一眼克蠕戾。在示拿地碰到这条红肚皮的蛇纯属意外，如果上帝或者任何一位天堂同僚真的来了——祂一点也不希望被发现自己跟一名恶魔站在一起。

“上帝这次又是为什么不快？祂上次不大高兴的结果是用大洪水淹没美索不达米亚平原，生灵涂炭啊，天使。”克蠕戾眯起眼睛，祂终于把自己指甲缝儿里的污垢处理干净了。

“据我所知，上帝觉得世人有点儿太骄傲了。他们如果真的建成了这座通天塔，那自然，以后也就没什么做不成的事儿了。”

“啊——”克蠕戾装出一副恍然大悟的样子，“上帝觉得人类不太听话、局势有点超出控制了。”

“当然不，克蠕戾，你不能这么说，一切都在上帝的掌控之下——不管是现在，还是将来，没什么会超出祂的掌控。所有东西都在正确的轨道上、在不可言说的计划中。”亚茨拉菲尔把最后几个词咬得很重。

克蠕戾耸耸肩，嘴角下拉，做了几个夸张又讽刺的口型，但什么都没说。

祂知道亚茨拉菲尔心里未必真是这样想的——祂连“把火焰剑送给人类”这种事儿都做得出来呢——这位天使只是必须这么说罢了。

恶魔腹诽——上帝教导人类多多生育、繁衍生息，然后又不允许他们心里生出任何反叛或挑战的想法，这可真奇怪。你总不可能指望一千个人跟一个人一样听话，数量庞大的群体就是要比小群体更难控制。

就像羊群，对，羊群。即使是最没经验的牧羊人也知道，管好一大群羊比管好一只羊要难多了。祂想象上帝像凡人那样在草甸上放羊的样子，在羊群中穿梭，大呼小叫、手忙脚乱。

想象力总可以带来快乐，尽管这快乐大多数时候无人分享。

“不管怎么说，这是一场反叛，是一种——堕落。”亚茨拉菲尔盖棺定论，表明自己不想再继续这个话题了。

“什么，堕落？这个说法是不是有点过于——”

亚茨拉菲尔双眼看向天空、快速眨了两下，然后又望向水平面上其他一个无关紧要的方向。天使不会翻白眼，翻白眼不是天使该做的事情，但眼下这个举动在含义上跟翻白眼没什么特别大的区别。

克蠕戾向来很识相。祂把没能说出口的话在牙齿间嚼碎磨烂、吞进肚子里。

然后这条大蛇盯着亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛，摇摇晃晃倒退着行走，一点点缩短自己和那座塔之间的距离：“真的不上去看看吗，天使？示拿谈不上繁华，但上边风景还不错。”

亚茨拉菲尔温和但坚决地摇头，交叉在身前的手指都不曾动一下。

克蠕戾觉得没趣。

祂要一个人爬到那座塔上面去，在高处看看示拿平原，眺望远处的草甸和羊群，然后添油加醋地跟天使说那上面风景美极了。

狂风和烈焰就是在这个时候降下的。

事情发生得很快，克蠕戾没来得及反应。祂听见身后响起人们的尖叫，有什么东西塌了、发出非常大的声响，然后是石块碎裂炸开的声音——一片嘈杂，有人在哭嚎，有人在惊呼，一个男人高喊“塔——！塔要塌了！”，另一个男人在喊“救命”。更远的地方有女人在大声呼喊某一人的名字，不知道是她的孩子、父亲还是丈夫，或者其他什么人。

然后是更多的嘈杂。风太大了，甚至没法保持平衡。克蠕戾踉踉跄跄转过身，那座塔歪斜成诡异角度，顶层在火焰中燃烧，塔身倾倒、塔基下陷，石块纷纷坠落下。

然后祂被一块石头砸中了肩胛骨。

人类身体实在过于脆弱，克蠕戾感觉自己的骨头大概断了，起码是裂了。祂趴在地上，喉咙和鼻腔里有黏糊糊的液体在往外涌，痛觉刺激之下身体开始本能地大口呼吸，于是泥土和尘埃争先恐后地涌入呼吸道。祂剧烈咳起来、将自己缩成一团。

亚茨拉菲尔站在不算太远的地方，白袍一尘不染，双手交叉放在身前。

被尘土迷住的双眼看不清天使脸上表情。

“这还真是一场堕落。”

上帝是仁慈的。惩罚并没有持续太久，没有附送地震、海啸，或者另一场大洪水——祂只是用狂风和烈焰摧毁了一座塔，而有些人类很不走运地恰好处于仁慈处罚范围之内。

一切结束之后克蠕戾爬起来咧了咧嘴，把混着尘土的血沫吐在地上。

祂抱着伤痛向亚茨拉菲尔走去，脚步踏过血渍。

上帝降下烈风吹落巴别塔上的石块，也吹散人们的语言，自此之后世人之间出现了第一道鸿沟，和许多条无法逾越的障碍。

天使和恶魔先后离开这一片狼藉，祂们的脚步没有惊动任何一具尸体，世人沉浸在惊慌与悲伤里。

亚茨拉菲尔将药草捣成泥状涂抹在克蠕戾背后，这条大蛇趴在草席上，身体放松、皮肤紧绷，肩胛骨向两边耸起，中间匍匐着一条狭长沟壑。

“对不起，克蠕戾，我不是——”

“我知道，你是个天使呢，上帝惩罚世人的时候你最好就是乖乖站着，什么也别说、什么也别干。”克蠕戾把自己头发缠在指尖上，绕几圈再松开，重复这个单调幼稚的游戏，“你总不能违背上帝的旨意站出来给世人求情……况且，说实话，我觉得这个结果还不错。”

亚茨拉菲尔沾着药泥的手指悬在祂背脊上方迟疑了几秒钟，然后才非常轻柔地落下去：“我没懂你的意思——什么叫‘不错’？”

“字面意思。就是说，挺好的，现在世人们有了不同的语言。他们之间的差别会越来越大，他们会有不同的观念，不同的想法，不同的生活方式……还有其他不同的什么东西，无所谓。”

“可这是惩罚呀，惩罚的结果怎么会是好的。”亚茨拉菲尔把药泥一点点涂抹均匀，“人们听不懂彼此间在说什么话，简直一团糟，这是混乱。”

克蠕戾深呼吸，骨骼在皮肤下撑起锐利的漂亮线条。

“——总好过世间只有一种声音。”祂叹了口气，把脸埋进臂弯里，“总好过只有一种声音。”

作为人类，如果你曾经被老板长期派往某一地出差，或者从不曾有什么固定的居所，那么大概会稍微理解这种感觉——周遭的悲喜并不太重要，没有什么会真正影响到你，同理，你也不会对身边事物产生什么本质上的影响。

最初的那段时间里克蠕戾还不曾想得太多，祂觉得被派往人间是个不错的选择——地狱有一种奇妙的本领，它可以抓住你的神经，把他们强行拉扯到“亢奋”和“激动”的水平线以上。然而当亢奋和激动消退之后，沙滩上就只剩下精疲力竭和万念俱灰。

祂行走在人世间，自己调控心情。

在最初的那段日子里克蠕戾乐于去和人类交谈。他们和祂有着一样的皮囊，站在一起的时候会产生一种“我们是同类”的错觉，好像你真的可以和这些可爱生灵交个朋友，像世间任何一对普通朋友那样一起散步聊天。克蠕戾甚至会接受邀请到人类家里去吃饭，祂吃得很少，在饭后懒洋洋地靠在软垫上给人类幼崽们讲一些半真半假的见闻，任由孩子们把祂的头发扎成辫子或者编成麻花。

孩子们很喜欢祂的红头发，他们笑着说你穿得像一只乌鸦。

乌鸦——克蠕戾扭着腰把自己埋进软垫堆里——叽叽喳喳地飞来飞去总比在脚边爬来爬去要好。[[6]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn6)

后来，在某一个世纪，哈斯塔带来了地狱的指示，警告祂和人类走得太近了。

“你是恶魔，克蠕戾，不要忘记这个，克蠕戾。”哈斯塔讲话的时候语速很慢，永远像是在思考，其实单纯只是习惯问题。

祂很喜欢一遍一遍重复对方的名字，地狱公爵似乎认为这种说话方式可以有效威慑对方：“克蠕戾，你不该跟人类走得那么近，你应该——诱惑他们，克蠕戾，让他们堕落、让他们痛苦、让他们毁灭。”

然后哈斯塔干笑了两声。

伊甸园之蛇兴致缺缺，耷拉着眼皮模仿对方说话的语气：“好的，哈斯塔。是，哈斯塔。尊敬的地狱公爵哈斯塔。”

哈斯塔绝大多数时候无法分辨恭维和讽刺。

“我改名字了，哈斯塔。克鲁利——不是克蠕戾了。”

祂手里攥着一只木雕，是准备送给孩子们的礼物。

地狱公爵的警告只是条导火索，真正让克鲁利开始减少跟人类接触的原因很简单——人类的生命太短暂了。

想将美好事物永久保留是人类的天性，在人间行走太久的恶魔难免受到这种天性的影响。何况祂远在堕落之前就喜爱美好的东西，伊甸园里不少花花草草都受过这条红肚皮大蛇的照顾。

祂尝试过在洪水中留住几个孩子，在阿勒山留住一头独角兽，在示拿留住几位人类朋友，在人世留住几段友情，这些尝试都以失败告终。最后克鲁利蹲在太阳底下看蚂蚁，这些不丁点的东西排成一条线从泥土中爬过，井然有序，将食物搬运回它们的洞穴。

没有任何一只蚂蚁对克鲁利表示好奇，或者在祂身边驻足。祂用手指打乱蚂蚁的队形，抓出几只个头大的放到队伍之外——蚂蚁们根本不会搭理祂的恶作剧，这些小东西总可以回到队伍当中，跟着大部队一起沿固定路线继续前进。

克鲁利蹲在那看了一中午的蚂蚁，直到双腿酸麻、颧骨被晒得发红。祂一屁股坐在地上，试图说服自己人类就和蚂蚁一样，祂应该用看蚂蚁的心态去看人类，没有哪只蚂蚁会在意太阳底下看蚂蚁的人。

这个尝试最后依旧以失败告终，祂没法做到用看蚂蚁的心态去看一个活生生的人类。但至少，克蠕戾学会了和人类保持距离。

那之后的很长一段时间里并没有什么有趣事情发生。饥荒、战争和疾病在大地上流窜，亚茨拉菲尔总是很忙，天使忙于为世人带来教化、奇迹与爱，克鲁利猜测大概是上帝想留住迈锡尼[[7]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn7)。

然而这座城市还是因种种不可抗力而逐渐衰落，多利安人[[8]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn8)的入侵只是给它的覆没稍微提了提速。

再见面的时候亚茨拉菲尔看上去忧虑而憔悴，眼睛里蒙了一层灰，月光把祂柔软的卷发映成浅白。克鲁利猜得到天使这阵子目睹了多少不那么愉快的东西——饥饿、死亡、瘟疫、生离死别和流离失所、战士就义前的高歌和挥向无辜者的屠刀。

这可是个货真价实的天使啊——这条蛇想着——祂胸腔里那颗心脏就和周身线条一样柔软，祂不该被卷入这些事情的。

亚茨拉菲尔习惯性地将手指绞在一起，两只手的大拇指翻来覆去地反复揉捏按压。祂们坐在悬崖边缘，脚下是深渊，晚风在发丝和衣袖间穿行。

克鲁利想祂不该擅自碰触一名天使，这有点越界了。祂们最好就是装作偶然相遇，坐在一起聊些无关痛痒的废话，然后各自离去，再期待下一场不期而遇。

“如果这不是地狱的邪恶计划，就一定是我——没做好我该做的事情。”亚茨拉菲尔声音不大，语气里是某种认命一般的自责，“这些本不该发生的，克鲁利。”

“这并非什么地狱的邪恶计划，天使。”恶魔悬空的双腿晃来晃去，祂用左脚踝撞右脚踝，然后再右脚踝撞左脚踝，“也没有什么东西是‘该发生’或者‘不该发生’的，这都不是我们能控制的东西，人类有他们自己的路要走。”

亚茨拉菲尔侧过头，克鲁利自然而然地迎上祂的目光。

天使眼睛的颜色很神奇，棕灰色里掺一点绿，在日光下像橄榄，在夜色里像水晶石。

现在这双眼睛里塞了很多不解和疑惑。

在亚茨拉菲尔的认知当中，人类同祂们自身一样，是上帝的造物、伟大的不可言喻计划当中的一环。冥冥之中总应该有什么东西在推着他们往前走，应当有什么去引导，而不是将权力全然下放至人类自己手中。

上帝不会这么做。

“上帝不会放任世人自甘堕落。”天使摇摇头，“祂早有安排。”

克鲁利将自己脚后跟磕在峭壁上，一小块碎石裹着泥土滚落下去：“好吧，天使，如果你非要这么说——那么瘟疫、战争、饥荒和迈锡尼的覆没，就也都是上帝的安排了。”

亚茨拉菲尔身子往后仰了仰。显然祂并不同意这个说法。

“不是吗？想想看，一开始所有人类都是一家人，大家都是诺亚的子孙，生活在同一片家园、使用同样的语言。上帝让他们听不懂彼此的语言、让他们四落流散。”

亚茨拉菲尔嘴巴动了动。

克鲁利在那双眼睛里看到了明显的焦虑感，祂知道这个时候天使需要的是安慰，同时不太确定自己准备说出来的话到底算不算得上是“安慰”。

错不在亚茨拉菲尔，把过错推给上帝也算一种安慰对吧，祂觉得这个逻辑没什么问题。

“是上帝亲自让世人分散、产生不同的想法和语言，在世人心里埋下混乱的种子，它们生根发芽——然后你看到了，野心、扩张、侵略和战争、征服和被征服。”克鲁利双手撑在身后，双肩完全放松，把脖子扭成柔软得不可思议的弧度，“不管是世人自己的选择还是上帝的安排，错都不在你，天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔一时之间好像没法跟上这个思路。祂的记忆在这一瞬间出走至几百年前的示拿地，从巴别塔旁绕过，在飞落的石块之间躲闪穿梭，跟人类一起从塔顶惊呼跌落。

然后祂微微用力，把指尖按进地面的柔软土层里。

上帝用烈风和火焰吹散巴别塔上的石块，也吹散人类和他们的语言。从此世人之间产生第一道无法逾越的鸿沟，他们四散至各地。

亚茨拉菲尔勾了勾手指，潮湿泥土嵌进指甲缝儿里，用柔软身躯填充细小缝隙。

“别想那么多，我们只是恰好被各自阵营派到这儿来，人间发生的事情根本不由我们说了算。”克鲁利把身子稍微斜过去一点，这个角度和距离让祂看起来非常友好且真诚。

一般情况下“友好真诚”这种形容词是绝对不会出现在克鲁利身上的，这种形容无论如何看起来都不大符合恶魔美德或者地狱审美标准。然而眼下，当一名恶魔想要去安慰天使的时候，祂必须得这么做。

亚茨拉菲尔双手微微放松，祂放过了自己指甲缝儿里的泥土，圆润柔软的十根手指头乖巧停歇在地面上。

克鲁利擅做主张又靠近了一点，小手指不安分地在泥土上蹭了蹭：“别难过了，天使，你尽力了。”

皱在一起的眉毛和橄榄色眼睛因这句话而稍微放松下来。

祂们的手指之间隔着两个半手掌的距离，这个距离让亚茨拉菲尔的体温顺着晚风和空气传导至克鲁利身上，隔着长袍在皮肤上瘙痒。祂非常熟悉亚茨拉菲尔身上的温度，在过去的几千年中这温度会时不时出现在身边，一点点渗透肌理。

它的成分是暖风，花果香气和伊甸园里的阳光。有时候会带一点儿食物甜香。

自从那个蹲在太阳底下看蚂蚁的正午之后，克鲁利逐渐意识到了祂真正可以留住的东西是什么——祂可以留住一位天使。

伊甸园之蛇的理解没那么狭隘，祂并不认为“留住”就是要将亚茨拉菲尔留在身边、留在自己看得见的地方。宇宙那么大，而生命那么长，祂完全不用担心亚茨拉菲尔会在哪一天突然消失，或者突然厌倦了人间想要回到天堂。

天使对人间的爱就装在那双橄榄色的眼睛里面，相比之下天堂如此枯燥乏味又无聊。

祂们就像一黑一白两颗棋子——棋盘上仅有的两颗棋子。不管隔得多远，你都会知道另一颗棋子永远都在棋盘上，不期而遇只是时间问题。何况作为地狱优秀员工，克鲁利大可以光明正大地打听敌对阵营最近在人间的行动，然后去“暗中进行破坏和阻挠”。

地狱很支持祂这么做。

以工作为理由用有限条件创造无处次偶遇和巧合，顺便还能让业绩看起来漂亮点，这是一举多得的好事情。

在漫长得近乎无限的生命和时间里，克鲁利第一次感觉到不那么无聊，或者孤单。

从伊甸园东侧高墙上的那场谈话开始，甚至是从更早些时候开始——那时候祂还是伊甸园里的园丁——祂便意识到这是位彻彻底底的天使。亚茨拉菲尔身上有诸多美好品质，比天堂里任何其他长了翅膀的白色浑蛋加起来都要更像一个真正的天使。祂善良、聪慧且勇敢，祂可以身披月桂与橄榄枝，也可以手持火焰剑。

克鲁利想自己大概永远不会再遇到什么比亚茨拉菲尔还要美好的造物了。不管是过去的还是将来的，有生命的或是无生命的，哪怕是月亮和银河系最美的星云——它们的美好程度都无法超过亚茨拉菲尔了。

祂挪了挪屁股，皮肤下尖锐骨骼戳在柔软泥土上，有小石块在左侧骨头上硌了一下：“我们更多只是人间的过路客，这儿发生的事情根本不是你或者我就能控制的——或许上帝对世人有什么别的安排，或者世人有他们自己的选择，谁知道呢？但不管怎么样，我们俩都是被夹在中间的旁观者。”

然后祂在悬崖上摇晃着身子：“绝大多数时候旁观——偶尔干涉那么一下下，雪中送炭，或者推波助澜——但更多时候就只是旁观。你已经做了你能做的所有事儿了。这从来不是你的错，天使。”

克鲁利尽可能让自己语气轻松又诙谐，祂打着卷儿散在肩上的红头发垂落下来，和晚风缠在一起，撩过亚茨拉菲尔上臂处圆润的弧形线条。

天使眨了眨眼睛，一声如释重负的叹息溜出来消散在空气里。

祂把身体转向克鲁利的方向，然后稍微靠近了一点。

一块裹着泥土的小石子从悬崖上坠落下去。

**【注释】**

[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref1) 当然，巴别塔，又是它。

[[2]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref2) 在此指“宁录”，诺亚的曾孙，《创世纪》10:9描述“他在耶和华面前是个勇敢的猎户”，同时亦有记载说宁录是个“好勇斗狠、性情暴躁”的人。洪水之后他自封为王，在巴别附近建立了第一个政府，成为人类历史上第一个统治者，并大兴土木，命人建造巴别塔。不同文献资料关于宁录的分歧较大，也有学者认为他其实跟巴别塔一点关系都没有。

[[3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref3) 指示拿地的平原。

[[4]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref4) 此段及下文关于巴别塔的描述主要参考《禧年书》10:20-21,1913年译本。

[[5]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref5) “宁录”这一名字来自希伯来语[ma·radh′]，意为“他反叛”，有学者认为宁录这个名字并不是他出生时原本的名字，而是在他跟上帝作对、反叛性格逐渐显露之后他人所起的外号。

[[6]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref6) 此处暗指从“Crawly”到“Crowley”的变化。

[[7]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref7) 位于希腊伯罗奔尼撒搬到东北部阿尔戈斯平原，在公元前的第二个千年中是希腊文明中最重要的城市。

[[8]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref8) 多利安人，古希腊的四个主要部族之一，最早提到多利安人这个名词的是荷马的《奥德赛》，相传公元前1200年迈锡尼文明因多利安人的入侵而彻底毁灭，古希腊自此进入黑暗时代，又称荷马史诗年代。


	2. 第二幕-关于放纵

那段日子算不上好，但也不至于太糟。上帝还是放弃了迈锡尼，饥荒和自然灾害在很长一段时间里流窜于大地上，曾在人类文明中闪光的东西随线形文字[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn1)一起消失不见。

克鲁利兜兜转转在伊奥尼亚[[2]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn2)逗留了十几二十年的时间，亚茨拉菲尔在那见过祂一次——穿着黑色长袍，袖口磨得起毛，头巾裹得松松垮垮，露出一半张扬的红头发。祂身边跟着一位老者，老者双目失明。

克鲁利说祂在给这位老者做向导，亚茨拉菲尔对此表示赞赏，然后又为自己的赞赏而道歉——祂想没有哪个恶魔会乐意听到来自天堂的夸赞。

那是一场非常短暂的相聚，克鲁利要往东走、带老者在天黑之前找一个可以过夜的地方。而亚茨拉菲尔要赶往西边行一个奇迹。祂们于傍晚时分在平原上分别，然后继续各自的旅程。

恶魔指引失明的老者行过山川和平原，在篝火边从记忆里挑挑拣拣地讲一些见闻。而老者亦将自己的经历与之分享，声音比燃烧的树枝还要干燥枯槁。

在盲人面前克鲁利从不需要任何隐藏，祂用第一个响指清出一块空地，用第二个响指点燃柴火，然后用金黄蛇瞳对灌木丛中潜伏的野兽施以警告。

老者可以在篝火边安享他的晚餐和睡眠，没有任何一条豺狼敢于上前叨扰。

三个月后，克鲁利与老者在一条河边道别。河岸上有富饶村落，孩子们兴高采烈地将这位见多识广的老人簇拥。

恶魔随手变出一把干果分给孩子们，然后将自己从这段关系中抽离、沿着河向南走。

祂的向导生涯总计一年零五个月。

自那之后大概过了一百多年的时间，人间重拾了她的繁华喧嚣。亚茨拉菲尔来到科林斯[[3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn3)时正值春季，卫城上的雄伟神庙里供奉着阿芙洛狄忒，一千多名美艳庙妓在附近进进出出。她们面颊上涂着黑莓汁，空气里弥漫着几近饱和的爱和情欲。

对于天使来说，“爱”很熟悉，而“情欲”则新奇而陌生，这种新鲜刺激让每一口呼吸都变得不太寻常。

亚茨拉菲尔对阿芙洛狄忒的雕像没什么特别想法——上帝的造物们在心中勾勒出其他神灵，在一个全新的体系中添砖加瓦，在心灵和精神上建造起一座座神庙。天使站在人群之外，以一种平和而欣喜的心态感慨人类想象力的美与奇妙之处，同时暗自祈祷，希望上帝不要对此有什么不快。

脚步声从身后传来，亚茨拉菲尔转身，祂的额头差点和克鲁利的鼻梁撞在一起。

“亚茨拉菲尔！”

天使眼睛快速眨动了两下，脚底下不太稳，后退几步拉开距离的动作有点狼狈。克鲁利觉得祂这个样子滑稽又可爱。

“克鲁利！”

黑色和白色的长袍子纠缠在一起。

克鲁利的头发比他们上次见面时还要再长一点，而且显然精心打理过，蓬松柔软又漂亮，发丝间还缠绕着一小节常春藤。祂的袍子是用从马其顿进口的亚麻布料做的，纯黑色，肩部有作为装饰的金属扣，相当考究。

亚茨拉菲尔有点恍惚。

祂知道克鲁利是美的，这位堕天使从一开始就拥有让人过目不忘的美貌。可在过去的几百年里克鲁利都并没怎么好好收拾自己——被战争、灾难和饥荒包围，即使是恶魔也没法分出太多精力来打理仪容。祂大多数时候都灰头土脸、穿得破破烂烂，头发有一半裹在黑色或者灰色的头巾里。

天使将双手拇指并拢、另外八根指头向两边舒展开做了个略微夸张的手势，谨慎斟酌着用词：“你美极了，克鲁利，让人……心动。”

恶魔挑着眉毛抬了抬下巴。

天使耳朵尖儿开始发红。理论上来讲，祂平时不会用这种直白得近乎暧昧的词来形容克鲁利，祂们还没熟到那个份上，三千年的友情中间永远隔着地狱与天堂的立场问题。可是这个词眼下明明就贴切极了。

亚茨拉菲尔认为自己的反常跟科林斯的微妙氛围脱不了干系——春季，欢欣鼓舞的人群，随呼吸从每个毛孔往外渗的荷尔蒙。还有庙妓们张扬大胆的挑逗，以及过路居民们因这挑逗而起的各种暧昧幻想与冲动。这些东西都在空气里融化成一摊甘甜醇美的东西，让天使的脑回路不太稳定。

祂笑了笑，希望对方不要在那个暧昧词语上放置过多注意力。

克鲁利显然已经在这里逗留了一段时间，了解并喜爱科林斯的一切。祂带亚茨拉菲尔穿过集市和广场，向祂展示科林斯引以为傲的黑陶，然后依次介绍从比雷埃夫斯港口上运来的米利都羊毛、波斯毛毯、阿拉伯香水和西西里皮革。

“有什么喜欢的吗，天使？”克鲁利手指间把玩着几枚科林斯货币[[4]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn4)。作为恶魔其实祂不需要花钱买任何东西，但是没办法，在亚茨拉菲尔面前这条蛇总得稍微收敛一点。

亚茨拉菲尔相当喜欢本地的黑陶，对香水也挺感兴趣，但市场上卖的这些味道有些过于浓烈了。祂觉得它们更适合克鲁利。

克鲁利配得上这样张扬浓烈得几乎带点儿侵略性的味道。亚茨拉菲尔发现自己的目光总是不自觉地追随着恶魔肩头跳来跳去的一小撮红发，毫无意识地一次次看向在发丝间缠绕的常春藤。

这都怪爱浓度明显超标的奇怪空气。

“我们终于赶上了好时候，天使，我喜欢科林斯。”克鲁利懒洋洋地在阳光下伸展着身体，把双臂举过头顶，唇部线条彻底放松，“你来得正是时候，酒神节马上就要开始了，挺好玩的。”

亚茨拉菲尔好不容易把目光从祂的头发上挪开：“酒神节？”

“人类自己的节日，为致敬神话里的酒神狄俄尼修斯……我挺喜欢世人自己想象出来的这些神话故事的，它们比世界真正的起源更有人情味儿。”克鲁利耸耸肩，“世人自己创造的故事里有饱满鲜活的人物，有冲突，有爱和欲望，有一切人类自身所拥有的东西。它们还不会去禁止你问问题。”

亚茨拉菲尔飞快地眨了眨眼睛，决定不去评价这番话。祂还没做好探讨这个话题的准备。

而克鲁利在这时候转过头笑了笑，眉毛高高挑起：“他们每年都邀请我在庆典上亲自扮演狄俄尼修斯。”

酒神节的狂欢是从人群开始的。

每一场狂欢都是从人群开始的。

人们——多数是女人——将自己打扮成山林水泽中的女妖、霍利女神以及萨提罗斯的模样，从城镇里一路欢呼高歌着来到郊野当中。他们沿途洒下肆无忌惮的欢唱，用眼神和肢体来表达渴望；赤裸双足踏过草地和泥土，细嫩敏感的脚趾缝隙里染上原始欲望。

在一年当中，只有在酒神节，只有在这几天，人们解放自己的肉体和精神，抛弃一切心灵上的枷锁，用全然完整饱满的生命和灵魂去感受、歌唱以及狂欢。

这一天属于狄俄尼修斯，不属于阿波罗或者其他神祗；理性与克制暂且放弃它们的主宰权，将世人交还给他们自己，让一切放纵的、激昂的、浓烈张扬的情感和疯狂想法集体迸发。

人们在野地上饮酒高歌，嬉戏作乐，纵情追求精神以及肉体的快乐，全然将世俗道德或廉耻观念抛至脑后。呓语和呻吟混杂在一起，欢笑中裹挟餍足叹息。

在这一天，人们需要的是酒，而不是太阳。

盛大戏剧即将上演，世人们簇拥着扮作酒神的克鲁利来到剧院正中央、走向为狄俄尼修斯预留的空椅子[[5]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn5)——祂身围兽皮、红发披散，葡萄枝和常青藤在发间作为点缀，祝福闪耀在额头上。

克鲁利胸口露出大片赤裸肌肤，稍显削瘦的身体曲线在阳光下起伏，勾勒出利落优美的线条。祂有一具非常漂亮的人类躯体，这具躯体在一开始的时候并没有性别，后来，在大多数时候，祂以人类男性的形态出现。

但事实上亚茨拉菲尔发现眼下很难去定义克鲁利究竟是“人类男性”还是“人类女性”，男性或女性的二分法并不适用于伊甸园的大蛇，所有性别的不同美感都可以在祂身上交织混合。

祂大胆袒露熔金一样的眼睛，红发在阳光下像最上乘的葡萄酒，用一种戏谑而放纵的姿态加入世人的狂欢，坐到那把空椅子上面。

恶魔和世人一起嘲笑舞台上出丑的神明，嘲笑那些阴差阳错和机缘巧合，以及其他一切可笑的事情。

亚茨拉菲尔坐在克鲁利身边，祂今天的身份是“科林斯的贵宾”。

所有悲惨的或欢快的事物都在上演，亚茨拉菲尔想，或许千百年之后人类也会用这样的方式来纪念上帝，纪念全能之主创造世界的事情。或者像他们嘲笑赫拉克勒斯那样嘲笑上帝与天使们、嘲笑千年之前的那一场叛乱。

祂突然开始好奇——上帝的旨意和所作所为在凡人眼中会是什么样子，伟大计划在凡人眼中会是什么样子。

毫无疑问，秩序井然的天堂不会喜欢酒神节狂欢。如果加百列或者米迦勒看到了，大概会皱着眉头说世人堕落了太久、有点缺乏管教不知道什么是规矩了。可亚茨拉菲尔觉得挺好的——祂有点为自己这个想法感到惊讶——每个人看起来都那么快乐，快乐得很真实，毫不做作，他们脸上的笑容远比加百列要真诚上不知道多少倍。

“我喜欢喜剧，天使。”克鲁利瘫在椅子里，嘴角上挑，“这里的人们平时看的多数是悲剧——正统、合规，用于教化和引导的悲剧。看喜剧的机会并不多。我还是喜欢喜剧。”

空气中的信息太过于浓烈张扬，跳脱得几乎失去控制。天使想，祂自己大概也已徘徊至临界点。

太阳即将下山时克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔离开喧嚣人群，祂们慢悠悠走在郊野绿地上。

克鲁利还保持着狄俄尼修斯的扮相。祂发间点缀着葡萄和常春藤，右手提着一壶葡萄酒。一些让亚茨拉菲尔感到振奋又焦虑的东西从打着卷儿的酒红色长发上滚落下来、滴在草地上。

克鲁利试图用脚趾夹住地面上的青草：“天使，你觉得怎样？”

亚茨拉菲尔脑子有点乱，祂反应了一会儿，然后露出一个很小的笑容：“你是说酒神节吗——挺好的，克鲁利，挺好的。”

然后那双橄榄色眼睛稍稍暗了下去：“放纵的狂欢……不好意思，我暂时还不是很明白这样做的乐趣在哪里，听着挺堕落的，上帝也不会允许这种事情发生在任何一个天使身上。不过世人们看上去确实很快乐。”

“你知道吗。天使能感受到空气中的爱，我从来没感受到这——么多强烈的爱，还有其他一些更浓烈放肆的东西，我说不清。它们要把我弄晕了，我有点没法控制自己。”

克鲁利终于用脚趾间的缝隙夹住了一棵草，祂兴高采烈地把这棵可怜的小东西拔出来：“为什么要克制呢？放纵值得一试啊，天使——你一口酒都没喝！”

“天使不喝酒。”亚茨拉菲尔拒绝得毫不犹豫。

“那是因为最开始的时候世界上没有酒这种好东西。”克鲁利回答得振振有词。

天使转着眼睛想了想，觉得这逻辑没什么问题，祂也不知道要从哪里开始反驳。

“我不知道，克鲁利。”祂在草地上把脚趾蜷起来，让那些柔嫩的东西在皮肤下搔痒，“他们是人类，所以拥有狂欢，享乐和放纵的权利，把身心交给人类自己创造出来的狄俄尼修斯而非理智或者上帝。我跟他们不一样，克鲁利，我是个天使，不是人类。而天使必须——”

“我也不是人类。”克鲁利说着张开手转了个圈儿，然后祂仰头灌下一口葡萄酒，用实际行动表示自己此时此刻就正在放纵享乐。

“当然——显然，你是个恶魔。”亚茨拉菲尔嘴角保持在微笑的弧度，眉头微微皱起，“克鲁利，你是恶魔，我是天使，这是我们本质上的区别。”

祂放慢脚步斟酌着措辞，希望让自己的话听起来不要太伤人：“我们的身份和立场不一样，你大可以尽情去放纵狂欢、诱惑人们堕落……这是你的本职，对吧？你的工作。可我不行，一个天使不应该做这些不被上帝允许的事情——”

祂小心翼翼地观察克鲁利的表情变化。

祂们刚刚一起度过了美好的下午，应该继续这个节奏迎来酒神节的美好夜晚，气氛不应该被任何因素破坏。如果这条红肚皮大蛇脸上露出受伤或者不快的表情，亚茨拉菲尔会立刻闭嘴，或者道歉，或者转移话题。

克鲁利的脚步随亚茨拉菲尔一起放慢，蓬松漂亮的红头发在背后和肩头跳跃。太阳渐渐落下去，一切看起来都温柔朦胧又悠长。一些东西即将落下帷幕，而更多未知环节正准备上演。

恶魔突然向前快走了几步，张开双臂拦住亚茨拉菲尔。

祂站在白昼和夜晚的分界线上，发间缠绕葡萄枝和常春藤，金色蛇瞳闪着光：“暂且忘记这些东西吧，天使。这是人间，不是被条条框框束缚着的天堂，没有那么多‘允许’或者‘不被允许’。”

“可是，克鲁利——”

“叫我狄俄尼修斯。”

亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己的眉毛跳了一下。

“今天我是狄俄尼修斯，我掌管醉酒后的未知欢愉——来吧，就这一次。”祂背对着落日的方向弯腰凑近亚茨拉菲尔，垂落的红头发和晚风纠缠在一起，扫过天使胸口和肩头。

亚茨拉菲尔很难说清楚自己是如何接受这邀请的。祂更乐意认为自己是被诱惑了，被这扮作神明的恶魔、这条漂亮的蛇所诱惑。

而帮凶是科林斯浸透爱和欲望的微妙空气。

天使赤脚站在郊野的草地上，祂从扮作狄俄尼修斯的恶魔手中接过银酒壶，把芬芳醇郁的深红色液体倒入口中，然后慢慢咽下去。

葡萄的清甜裹着浓郁辛辣，亚茨拉菲尔咂咂嘴，感觉那香气缠绕在自己舌尖上，肚子里腾起一种暖洋洋的感觉。克鲁利挑眉看着祂，下颌线条收紧、下巴微抬、嘴角上扬，熔金一样的眼睛充满期待。

祂迎着那双眼睛里的期待抬起头，眉头皱成一个微妙弧度，充满困惑，但并不抗拒：“这感觉……有点神奇。”

克鲁利笑出声。

很多事情远没有你想象的那么糟糕，最困难的往往就只是最开始的那一步。而只要这一步踏出去之后，其他所有事情便都——轻而易举，顺理成章，甚至称得上是“美妙”，变成一种享受。

天使与恶魔一同分享银酒壶中的琼浆，深红色液体在唇舌上流淌，鼻腔中充满酒香。

亚茨拉菲尔越来越确信自己是受到了某种无法抗拒的诱惑，毕竟“诱惑”是这条蛇的看家本领。祂跟克鲁利一起说说笑笑地来到酒窖，从里面抱出尽可能多的醇美酒浆，直到把怀里塞满，然后坐在一棵树下开怀畅饮。

酒是神奇的东西——天使大脑运转速度开始变缓——祂开始渴望更多的葡萄酒，微笑仿佛不受控制一般跃现在脸上，身体轻得简直要无形体化。

科林斯甜美甘醇的空气一并渗入到祂的身体里，和酒精一并蒸腾发酵。

克鲁利的金眼睛红头发看起来比以往任何时候都要迷人，亚茨拉菲尔笑着伸手去抓祂的头发，恶魔像顽皮孩子那样摇摇晃晃地躲闪，灵活又狡猾。醉酒的天使抛开矜持和端庄，放下酒壶跪坐起来，挥舞着双手朝那抹跳跃张扬的红色扑过去。

祂似乎稍微理解了人群放纵狂欢的快乐，一种游离在规则和束缚之外的新鲜感从心尖上慢慢爬过去。

亚茨拉菲尔让自己融进科林斯的空气、融入酒神节应有的氛围。

克鲁利没法承受亚茨拉菲尔的重量，祂们跪坐着扭打嬉笑了一会儿，然后就倒下去在草地上滚成了一团。天使仿佛被施了什么咒语——祂的视线开始模糊，然而视线越是模糊，那片跳跃的张扬红色就愈发清晰。

醉酒后的天使眼里只有克鲁利的头发。

月光从树叶缝隙里透过来，青草在裸露肌肤上搔痒，黑色和白色的身影像两个幼稚孩童那样翻滚打闹。祂们身体交叠、双腿纠缠，柔软的亚麻袍子被毫无克制的动作撩起，肌肤接触发生得那么自然又合理。

克鲁利脚踝上凸出的一小块骨头蹭过亚茨拉菲尔柔软的小腿肚，亚茨拉菲尔圆润粉白的膝盖顶在克鲁利线条分明的髋骨上。不知道是谁无意中踢翻了酒壶，深红色液体顷刻间渗入泥土，于是连草地上都腾起醉人酒香。

亚茨拉菲尔终于得逞了，祂左手撑在克鲁利赤裸的胸膛上，右手如愿以偿地陷入那片柔软漂亮的红头发里面。

恶魔仰面躺在草地上舒展着身体，喉咙里渗出断断续续的笑声，像一条真正的大蛇那样翻着肚皮晒月亮。天使脸上染了两片绯红，像洁白柔软的云，以常日里断然不会出现的姿势跨坐在克鲁利身上。祂目光有点涣散，橄榄色眼睛里盛满纯粹又明亮的快乐。

天使俯下身，得意洋洋地把克鲁利散在草地上的头发弄乱，然后又小心翼翼梳理整齐，像在玩一个永远不会腻味的游戏。

大蛇扭了扭腰，给自己找了个更加舒服的姿势，放任天使柔软丰腴的一双手在自己头发里放肆至极地摸来摸去、毫无自知地为非作歹。

祂把天使醉酒的模样揉进记忆最深处。

克鲁利第一次这么近地感受亚茨拉菲尔——肌肤相贴，但全然没有世人间那种喧嚣的情欲，干净单纯得跟天使身上的白袍子差不多。对方略高的体温一点点沾染皮肤表层，然后再缓缓渗透至更深处。

这股暖流让祂彻底放松、沉迷在其中，像龟裂土地终于等来了一场雨。

亚茨拉菲尔近乎痴迷地抚摸着指间柔软蓬松的红头发。

克鲁利堕天之前我们见过吗——祂用醉成一坨浆糊的脑子思考着——应该是没有见过的，祂的头发这么漂亮，如果我们曾经见过哪怕一面，我也不会忘记这么漂亮的红头发。

堕天——这个有着尖锐形状的词一头扎进浆糊里面，像一根针没入棉花，亚茨拉菲尔皱了皱眉。祂们从未谈过这个话题，克鲁利对那痛苦只字不提。

天使不由自主地俯下身去亲吻散在指间的头发。蓬松柔软、稍微有些凉，发丝间弥漫着葡萄的清甜和浓郁酒香，以及独一无二的属于克鲁利的味道。

这味道根本称不上“邪恶堕落”。

一声叹息从亚茨拉菲尔唇间溢出来，消散在克鲁利披散的发丝里。

“天使？”

“嗯。”

“你在做什么？”

“……没什么，克鲁利。没什么。”

亚茨拉菲尔想自己大概是真的醉了，理智告诉祂不应该就这样接受恶魔的诱惑，可祂的心却在剧烈膨胀的快乐和满足中幸福得发抖。

祂觉得头很沉，整个身体都很沉。于是亚茨拉菲尔把脸埋在克鲁利的头发间，彻底投降——他软绵绵地倒下去，将全部重量压在那条蛇身上。

更多的肌肤接触，更多温热体温，更多亲昵感和让人沉迷的满足感。

克鲁利在耳边叫祂的名字，呼吸灼热，有酒香，这些气体尽数喷在亚茨拉菲尔泛红的耳朵尖儿上。天使迷迷糊糊地答应了一声，迷迷糊糊地说——“让我抱抱你”——然后祂就彻底醉倒在克鲁利怀里。

祂只是想抱抱这条老蛇。

祂根本不是什么透心坏的恶魔——在酒精和科林斯微妙空气的双重攻击下逐渐偏离正轨的天使在沉入睡梦前黏糊糊地咕哝着——我就是想抱抱你。

月亮刚好升到最高点，月光透过树梢铺在草地上，亚茨拉菲尔像人类婴孩那样酣睡在克鲁利怀里。浅金色的柔软卷发在祂颈边搔痒，黑色和白色的袍子交织纠缠在一起。

这位天使从来都不知道克制一下口腹之欲，克鲁利觉得右半边身体被压得有点麻。

不过这根本不是什么问题。

祂扭了扭身子，在月光下闭上眼睛。

亚茨拉菲尔胸前宽松柔软的衣袍滑落在克鲁利手臂上。

[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref1) 指迈锡尼贵族使用的线形文字B，迈锡尼文明覆灭之后此文字便没什么人再使用了。

[[2]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref2) 古希腊时代对今天土耳其安纳托利亚西南海岸地区的称呼，有学者认为伊奥尼亚是荷马的故乡，一些重要的古希腊艺术风格形成于伊奥尼亚，前6-5C的这段时间里这里曾涌现泰勒斯、赫拉克利特等哲学家。

[[3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref3) 在新约圣经中又译作“格林多”或“哥林多”，希腊历史名城之一，在古典时期是财富上可以匹敌雅典和底比斯的城邦。

[[4]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref4) 公元前627-585年间，古希腊七贤之一的佩里安德是科林斯的僭主，他铸造并发行了第一枚科林斯币。

[[5]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref5) 古希腊大酒神节的传统之一。在酒神节的戏剧节目上，剧院里一定会有一把没人坐的空椅子，这把椅子是世人留给酒与戏剧之神狄俄尼修斯的。


	3. 幕间休息

库普赛罗王朝[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn1)时期科林斯酒神节上发生的事情，成了克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔之间心照不宣的小秘密。

亚茨拉菲尔心里有一棵树。这棵树原本俊秀笔直，上帝亲自为其规划生长路线，于是它在过去几千年中完全顺着上帝的心意——没有混乱，没有不协调，没有多余的叶片和枝丫，没有一丝一毫偏差。

归功于一条蛇的诱惑，这棵树上现在长出了几片不那么“合规”的叶子，以及几条有点“多余”的枝丫。

上帝在祂的园林里逛来逛去，走走停停，并没有对这棵名为“亚茨拉菲尔”的树付诸太多额外注意力。祂选择忽略树干上不那么和谐的小小混乱。

亚茨拉菲尔暂时还不打算跟克鲁利分享这棵树，祂把酒神节上发生的事情打了个包埋在树下。

而克鲁利从不急于逞一时之快。

时间还长得很，谁也无需着急。永生的好处之一就是，你永远不用着急。

天使和恶魔慢悠悠地行走在人世间，用几百年的时间熟悉人类和人世，用几百年的时间看一个又一个王朝兴盛和覆灭，然后再用更长的时间看这个世界究竟会走向哪里。

他们还有很多日子去加深对彼此的了解，等对方主动袒露心事和秘密。

人类生命短暂，但只要“时间”没有尽头，人类社会就不会停止它的变化和发展，每天总有很多事情在天幕下上演。

人们在巴比伦的废墟上兴建起新的楼宇和神庙，百年之后，居鲁士[[2]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn2)麾下的战士们在伯沙撒王[[3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn3)的宴会上再次攻破这座城池。

亚茨拉菲尔当时就站在不远处的一座山上。天使身穿白袍，在无人的森林里尽情舒展双翼。祂的翅膀依旧洁白、不沾尘埃，荣光闪耀于每一根羽毛之上，战火和死亡不曾侵蚀其一分一毫。

战火吞没宴会上的篝火，欢笑转为惊呼和哀号。

亚茨拉菲尔还是有点不忍。但这一次祂并不觉得是自己有什么没做“对”的地方——诚如克鲁利所说，人类有自己的路要走，人间的大小事情都远非祂可以左右。

祂把新巴比伦最后的样子装进眼睛里，然后收起翅膀，从山上慢慢走下去。

那段时间里亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利都没什么重要的事要做，天堂和地狱似乎同时降低了对人间的控制欲，两边都没怎么下达新任务——天堂暂时不需要那么多圣人，而地狱也暂时不需要太多堕落的灵魂。

克鲁利吐着信子说现在地狱里边就已经够挤了，土地资源是宝贵的，控制人口非常有必要。

“知道我为什么喜欢待在人间吗？地狱人太多了，我的工位甚至连腿都放不下！”

亚茨拉菲尔回忆了一下，天堂倒是一直都很宽敞，每个人都有非常大的活动空间，可以互不打扰。可相比之下祂还是更喜欢人间。

于是他们有大把的时间去闲逛闲聊。天使和恶魔在一座又一座城邦之间穿梭，迎来一段非常漫长的、可以心安理得结伴而行的时光。

而那正是阳光灿烂的好日子。无论从哪个角度上来说，那时候的人间都算得上“阳光普照、欣欣向荣”。

克鲁利非常欣慰地发现亚茨拉菲尔开始对酒产生兴趣。天使会眨着眼睛充满暗示意味地说——“克鲁利，你看，那家小酒馆多可爱呀”或者“看见那位酒馆老板了吗，他一脸愁容，真是个可怜人”。

然后这位“一脸愁容的可怜人”就会得到一个亲自招待天使的机会，用两杯自酿啤酒或葡萄酒换来天使不动声色的小小祝福。一般而言是持续一星期的好运气。

“我很高兴你在天堂和酒之间选择了后者。”恶魔装模作样地扬起下巴，把成功诱惑了一个天使的自豪感写在脸上。

而亚茨拉菲尔永远会笑着举起酒杯。

那段时间的酒远谈不上好喝，一份葡萄酒要兑三份水，而刚刚被人类发明出来的啤酒完全算不上甘爽可口。可亚茨拉菲尔还是挺喜欢的。

在被后世人们称之为“古典时期”的那段日子里，克鲁利培养了新的爱好——跟广场上的人类学者聊天。

当然只有祂自己觉得这叫“聊天”，亚茨拉菲尔称其为“恶魔的恶作剧”，而人类学者认为这是“捣乱”。

留着漂亮卷发和大胡子的学者们身披长袍、一手指向天空，讨论着世界的起源是火还是水，存在的意义究竟是什么，以及是否真的有神灵。

克鲁利双手环抱在胸前听得津津有味，各种各样的俏皮话从脑子里往外冒，于是祂总忍不住要上去插个嘴——嘿，各位，不好意思，神明真的存在，可惜不是你们的神明。

或者——抱歉，容我打扰一下，世界的本源不是火或者水，而是一个响指。啪嗒！

又或者——存在的意义是什么，这是个好问题，我猜存在的意义是不可言喻，谁能给我解释一下到底什么叫不可言喻吗？

祂的口吻戏谑又认真，表情生动且丰富，那派头真的像极了一位见解高深的学究，可惜这位学究说出口的东西如此荒谬。于是大胡子学者们用一种相当沉默且悲悯的眼神看着祂——是看疯子的和善目光。

亚茨拉菲尔会一边道歉一边把祂拉开。

祂们——不管是天使或者恶魔——在未来的很多个世纪中，都会怀念这段闲散悠哉的好日子。

[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref1) 即前文提到的“佩里安德”及其父亲库普赛罗执政时期，约为公元前657-585年，为科林斯古典时代的黄金时期。

[[2]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref2) 指居鲁士二世（前576年-前530年），即居鲁士大帝，中文《新旧约圣经》中译为古列或塞鲁士；波斯帝国创建者、阿契美尼德王朝第一位国王。

[[3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref3) Belshazzar，新巴比伦王国的最后一位统治者，前539年，居鲁士二世征服巴比伦，伯沙撒被杀；旧约圣经《但以理书》第五章记载了伯沙撒王的宴会以及其他相关事件。


	4. 第三幕-关于战争

在亚茨拉菲尔的印象中，那是一段非常沉重、阴冷、潮湿的记忆。

沉甸甸的，闻起来是泥土和铁器的味道，还生了锈。总是在下雨，总是不大暖和。天空灰蒙蒙的，太阳很难穿透云层落到大地上。

没什么好吃的东西，也没什么好事情发生。

天使颓然坐在石椅上怀念好几百年前的时光——那时候太阳还很好，没这么多工作，也没必要亲自涉足人类之间的琐碎纷争。祂有数不清的时光可以去浪费，尽情徜徉在阳光美酒和美食里。

不像现在。

祂现在甚至还要穿盔甲。

亚茨拉菲尔手里面捧着自己的头盔，把这块沉甸甸冷冰冰的铁疙瘩拋起来，又接住，身上的铁壳子哐哐响。祂一点儿都不喜欢穿盔甲。

可没办法，这是工作，加百列亲自安排下来的——成为圆桌骑士团成员，辅佐年轻英武的亚瑟，散播爱与和平的种子，让光明照耀不列颠。

祂根本不知道穿着这种铁壳子要如何散播爱与和平的种子。

“亚茨拉菲尔？”

另一位圆桌骑士出现在门口。室内阳光不大充足，来人的脸被笼在一片阴影下面，口鼻呼出的热气凝成薄雾。

“国王在等我们，你准备好了吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔点点头，尽可能让自己看上去欢欣鼓舞、斗志昂扬，然后在那位骑士转身的一瞬间叹了口气。

一段时间之前，亚瑟王出征布列塔尼[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn1)，将卡美洛国内所有大小事务托付给自己的外甥莫德雷德。[[2]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn2)而这位年轻骑士却背叛了荣耀和誓言，篡夺王位、掌控了卡美洛。

现在国王从布列塔尼回来了，他要从叛徒手中将自己的一切夺回来。亚茨拉菲尔隐约记得今晚是要商量作战方针。祂实在不太擅长这个。

天使抱着头盔跟在那位骑士后面。他们走进一家更宽敞的石室、坐在自己的位置上。

亚茨拉菲尔实在没想到克鲁利会突然出现在这里，毕竟不久之前那条老蛇还在威塞克斯，以“黑骑士”的名号散播一些听上去就十分邪恶的言论，煽动反动和暴乱。

这一切都发生在预料之外——骑士们义愤填膺慷慨激昂，亚茨拉菲尔坐在桌边昏昏欲睡，然后一丝有点邪恶的味道钻进天使鼻子里。

天使抽抽鼻子皱皱眉，这味道有点熟悉，祂的困意在一点点退下去。在大概几秒钟之后，一条蛇，一条有着漂亮黑红鳞片的大蛇，从半掩着的门缝儿里溜了进来。

这蛇还胆大包天地冲亚茨拉菲尔吐着信子“嘶嘶”了两声。

“什么声音？”一位骑士发问。

亚茨拉菲尔一点都不希望克鲁利被别人发现，祂几乎要拍桌而起，冲着越爬越近的大蛇疯狂眨眼睛。

而克鲁利晃了晃脑袋，继续不紧不慢往前爬，非常嚣张、相当邪恶。

亚茨拉菲尔坐不住了，祂必须得做点什么。

天使扒着桌沿、脖子伸长、上身前倾。然后——啪，时间静止了。

“你来这干什么！”亚茨拉菲尔放下头盔从椅子上站起来，小步快走上前、盯着地板上的蛇，“你不是在威塞克斯吗？”

随后祂短促地“啊”了一声，露出恍然大悟的表情：“我明白了，是你诱惑莫德雷德背叛了他的国王！”

克鲁利慢慢变成人类形态，相当无辜地冲祂耸耸肩：“莫德雷德跟我一点关系都没有，我没那么大本事。”

然后恶魔缩着肩膀抱住自己：“撒旦啊，地板上可真凉，我的肚皮现在跟外面的铁门一样冷。”

亚茨拉菲尔不关心祂的肚皮，也不打算放弃立场：“显而易见你在说谎，恶魔本就擅长说谎。是你搞的鬼，就像多年前凯撒被刺身亡——”

“我那时候忙着跟马克·安东尼喝酒作乐，不是我干的。”

“克里奥佩特拉的死——”

“工作所迫，没办法啊天使，何况这对她来说也是个解脱呢。”

“卡里古拉突然性情大变[[3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn3)——”

“什么，这个也要算在我头上吗？”

“还有41年他被刺杀——”

“够了，天使，那时候你明明也在罗马，你的尼禄引导计划[[4]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn4)最后又怎样？”克鲁利举起双手示意祂安静，稍微提高了音量，“我真没干什么坏事儿！就是来给你一个忠告。”

一个忠告，一个来自恶魔的忠告——听起来就不是什么正经忠告。鉴于祂们之间的上一场谈话算不上多愉快[[5]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn5)，亚茨拉菲尔并没有对老朋友表示热烈欢迎。祂嘴角抿成一条直线，示意克鲁利继续说下去。

“离开这吧，天使。”克鲁利摊开双手，“我大老远跑过来就是想告诉你，亚瑟不会赢得这场战役的，圆桌骑士团将会遭受重创，我不希望你被卷入这场战争。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“梅林的预言啊！你不知道吗？天堂情报系统真的需要更新了。”克鲁利上前两步，“卡姆兰之战，亚瑟王的终点，在这场战役中双方都会遭受非常大的损失，谁也不会是传统意义上的赢家。”

亚茨拉菲尔眨眨眼：“所以——”

“所以我来给你通风报信了。趁着还没开战，赶紧离开。你不会喜欢战争的。”克鲁利挑着眉毛摇摇头，眼睛睁得非常大，“战争就是……你也知道，一群人号叫着互相殴打、劈砍，满地都是尸体，血液，肠子和大脑，会死很多人。”

“可这是我的工作。”

亚茨拉菲尔不打算让步。祂是服从工作安排、为了亚瑟王而来到不列颠成为圆桌骑士的。一个骑士，在大战来临之际抛弃自己的国王，天堂方面一定不想听到这种结果。

“你的工作已经完成了啊！天堂要你来散播爱与和平，好的，你来散播爱与和平，你尝试了，你尽力了。现在莫德雷德叛变了，人类自己打算开战，这部分不是你能控制的了。”克鲁利靠在长桌上。祂穿得很单薄，夜里潮湿的冷空气让这条大蛇一个劲儿哆嗦，他说话时的“嘶嘶”声越发明显。

“我是天使，莫德雷德的叛变是一场堕落，我不能对此坐视不管。”天使说。

恶魔一巴掌捂住脸，露出一个牙疼的表情：“天——你忘了迈锡尼那时候我怎么跟你说的了吗？人类有他们自己的路要走，这又不是我们能左右的！”

亚茨拉菲尔有点被说动了。祂确实不想参加莫德雷德和亚瑟王之间的这场战役，祂是来散播爱与和平之理念的，而不是来帮哪一方人类阵营打赢某一场战争。战争本就在计划之外，何况让祂亲自拿起武器走上战场，似乎是一件与初衷相悖的事情。

可同时，亚茨拉菲尔并不希望成为大战前夕出逃的骑士——听起来像个逃兵。

这等于抛弃荣光。

逃避畏缩从来不是天使的美德，天堂不会允许这种事发生。就好像不会允许祂跟克鲁利在工作上替对方偷偷摸摸打掩护。祂会收到言辞激烈的谴责和警告，甚至会被扣除季度奇迹额度。

“我不会离开的，克鲁利。”天使把双腿并拢，站得比刚刚还要直了一点，“我是一个天使，一个骑士，我不会做战前逃跑这种事。”

祂尽量让自己显得态度温和但立场坚定。

克鲁利脸上的表情在一时间精彩纷呈。祂把眉毛挑高，又皱起来，然后再挑高，大片的金色在眼睛里蔓延开来：“可是你可能会——你会在战争中受伤，甚至是被杀死然后无形体化，人类躯体很脆弱的！”

亚茨拉菲尔缩了缩下巴。在过去四千多年里祂一直把自己的躯体保养得非常好，没受过伤，没有经历过无形体化，从来没缺少什么零件或者出什么大问题。

“被杀死的感觉特别糟，天使。”克鲁利离开祂靠着的桌子，难以置信又绝望地在空气里挥舞双手，“而且你还得回天堂写十几二十份文书去领一具新的躯体……想想看！你的工作结束了！是时候抽身了！”

祂越走越近，呼吸急促，舌头变回分叉的蛇信子，浑身上下每一个细胞都在尽情表达自身的不安和焦躁。

“为什么非要一条道走到黑呢？天堂派你来工作，又不是让你去送死！这场战争是人类自己的事儿，跟我们无关。”

亚茨拉菲尔的下巴又往后缩了缩。然后祂喉结上下滚动了一下。

“谢谢你，克鲁利——虽然你不喜欢我对你道谢。”天使尽量微笑，同时保持立场坚定，“但是我不会离开的，这是原则问题。”

“原则”这个词听上去非常天使，天堂习气浓厚，而这种理由大概无法说服克鲁利。于是亚茨拉菲尔想了想又加上一句：“这是我自己的选择。”

克鲁利挥舞的双手僵在空中。

祂将这个滑稽的姿势维持了大概三秒钟，然后一言不发地耸了耸肩膀、转身离开。

诚如克鲁利所言，亚茨拉菲尔一点也不喜欢战争。

几日之后祂全副武装随国王来到索尔兹伯里附近，身上的盔甲冰冷沉重，任何一个动作都变得困难异常。祂的注意力始终放在自己身上这副铁壳子上面。

亚茨拉菲尔想，祂永远也不会习惯盔甲的，祂永远也不可能喜欢上穿盔甲的感觉。

祂跟随国王一起冲锋。两军交战，喊杀震天，马蹄声和兵刃相接的声音不绝于耳，一片混乱当中响起战马的嘶鸣。亚茨拉菲尔大脑有一瞬间的空白。这是祂第一次亲身参与人类的战争——在过去的四千多年中祂一直都是站在战场之外远远看着的那一个。

在远处观看一场战斗，和亲身参与一场战争，是完全不同的概念。

祂感觉自己手里的剑和盾非常沉重。

你之前也是手握火焰剑的天使啊——亚茨拉菲尔在乱成一片的脑子中摸索出一些零碎信息——你也曾手持火焰剑捍卫伊甸园。冲锋和战斗，这些对你来说应该不是什么难事。

可祂非常明白这套说辞不过是自欺欺人。

首先，在世界被创造出来之后没多久，火焰剑就被祂送人了，剑柄还没捂热乎呢。

其次，祂没法将手中的剑挥向任何一名人类。

克鲁利的话没有错，梅林的预言也没有错。这场战斗中双方都受到毁灭性的创伤，没有谁会是传统意义上的赢家。

亚茨拉菲尔把盾牌放在地上，深呼吸，手腕和脚踝都在发酸。然后一名莫德雷德麾下的骑士冲了过来——这位骑士吼得很凶、凶得相当浮夸、动作非常矫健灵活、身形看着还有点眼熟。

亚茨拉菲尔根本没反应过来就被陌生骑士扑倒在了地上。祂和那名骑士抱成一团顺着斜坡滚下去，摔进一条不怎么起眼的浅浅沟壑里。

亚茨拉菲尔从沟里爬起来，考虑要不要为了自保用剑柄砸晕这名陌生骑士。

陌生骑士唰一下拉开头盔，露出一双蛇眼。

亚茨拉菲尔倒吸冷气：“克鲁——？”

克鲁利一把按住亚茨拉菲尔的头，让祂趴回地上：“你就当我们俩在战场上同归于尽了，别出去，让人类自己打吧。”

亚茨拉菲尔动了动胳膊。

克鲁利在祂盔甲上敲了一下作为警告：“别动，我们现在已经同归于尽了！”

几秒钟的沉默之后，亚茨拉菲尔又执着地扭了扭身子，然后说：“可是这个姿势看起来一点都不像同归于尽。”

天使对自己是有要求的，祂不能容忍这么敷衍的同归于尽：“不够激烈。也不够悲壮。”

行吧。

恶魔翻了个白眼。祂抽出剑打了个响指，让剑刃和双方的盔甲沾满罪恶鲜血，然后趴在亚茨拉菲尔身上摆了个非常标准的“经过激烈厮杀搏命扭打最后搂在一起同归于尽”的姿势，耷拉着眼皮问：“满意了？”

亚茨拉菲尔小幅度点头。

卡姆兰之战在傍晚时分结束，莫德雷德战死，亚瑟王重伤，几名幸存的追随者搀扶着国王离开战场。

亚茨拉菲尔趴在地上，祂知道亚瑟王和圆桌骑士的时代该结束了。

太阳一点点落下去，战场上再没有鲜活的人类气息，乌鸦们开始在尸体边聚集。克鲁利松开了按着亚茨拉菲尔的手，祂们互相搀扶着慢慢爬起来。

天使起身后做的第一件事是摘下头盔扫视四周——确如恶魔所说的那样，战争就是满地的尸体、血液、内脏和大脑。残骸断肢散落在地上，其实并不太能分得出哪一块曾经追随莫德雷德、哪一块效忠亚瑟。

最后他们都变成了一坨坨肉块，唯一的价值是给过路的鬃狗与乌鸦果腹，然后在动物们的肠胃里被消化，变成一堆排泄物，再不分你我。

某种程度上来说，敌人在野兽腹中拥抱彼此、达成和解。

亚茨拉菲尔感觉麻木而悲凉。祂原本以为亲身参与一场战争这种行为会带来很多饱满激烈的感受，比如愤怒、悲痛和热血沸腾。

祂以为会有某种神圣而灼热的情感从心底升起，燎得祂脚底发烫，然后像一名不知恐惧为何物的勇者那样，在肾上腺激素分泌达到峰值的时候把自己摔进一场又一场拼杀里。以神圣而灼热的荣誉感和使命感为推动力，挥剑劈砍、酣畅淋漓，做正义的行刑者。

可事实上并不是这样，祂只感到麻木和悲凉。

天使起身后做的第二件事情是打了个响指——把身上的盔甲换成柔软温暖的普通衣物。

现在祂感觉好多了。

“现在你看到了？”克鲁利晃晃悠悠地走上前来，用力抹去凝在脸上的血污，“人类特别擅长自相残杀，最后谁也不会是真正的赢家。”

恶魔摘下头盔扔在一边，转身离开战场。

“走吧，天使。”

在离开的时候，亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己的心里空了一块。祂没有在想上帝的计划、自己的使命或者其他什么东西，祂就是在想着——终于可以脱下那身盔甲了，最好以后都不用再穿盔甲。

亚茨拉菲尔如释重负一般把头盔从手里扔出去。

沉甸甸的铁疙瘩在石头上磕了一下，然后顺着斜坡滚得很远。

人类有他们自己的路要走，这根本不是我们可以左右的事情。

当亚茨拉菲尔回天堂汇报工作的时候，加百列慈悲且宽厚地说，你尽力了，亚茨拉菲尔，你已经做了所有你能做的事儿了，这算是个令人满意的结果——正义虽然没有得到彻底的伸张，但至少邪恶的那方也没能为所欲为。

而克鲁利把卡姆兰之战添油加醋地写进了自己的业绩报告里，说祂如何诱惑那位年轻的莫德雷德垂涎权力和美色、背叛国王和家族、抛弃忠诚和荣耀，然后又如何在卡姆兰之战中重创了亚瑟王和他的圆桌骑士团。

地狱方面觉得祂做得不错，发给克鲁利一具崭新的备用躯体作为奖励。

这样祂下次不小心被杀掉的时候，就不用再写十几二十份文书回地狱领新躯体了。

[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref1) 指亚瑟王前往法国布列塔尼捉拿兰斯洛特。

[[2]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref2) 另一说莫德雷德是亚瑟王的私生子。

[[3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref3) 根据相关记载，卡里古拉在年轻时尚且算一位明君。公元37年时他生了一场大病，最喜爱的妹妹也在那一年因病而终。卡里古拉从此渐渐变得残暴。

[[4]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref4) 这一段剧情在剧本书上出现过，公元41年亚茨拉菲尔在罗马碰到克鲁利时，天使对恶魔说自己打算去影响一个叫尼禄的孩子、打算让尼禄爱上音乐。尼禄确实很喜欢音乐和艺术，尤其喜欢竖琴。

[[5]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref5) 指剧里面第三集片头公元537年威塞克斯的对话。


	5. 第四幕-关于生命

亚茨拉菲尔来到威尼斯的时候，听说这儿只剩下最后一位市聘瘟疫医生了。[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn1)

“您听说了吗，奥尔维耶托[[2]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn2)用高出市价四倍的薪资聘请了马修安杰洛，这世道，谁都希望能为自己的城市多请几位医生。”一名商贩靠在门边，颧骨高高耸起、眼窝下陷，“我们原本有18名医生的，现在只剩1位了——死了5个，另外12位下落不明，大概是逃到没有瘟疫的地方去了吧。”

亚茨拉菲尔皱了皱眉。

商贩摊开双手：“当医生能赚很多钱，谁也不想在这儿等死，如果我有那么多钱的话我也会离开。”

商贩用波澜不惊的语气谈起瘟疫和死亡，面无表情地报上一串串死者名字——他们都曾是他的朋友，邻居，或者在过去几年里相当捧场的老顾客。

“不知道什么时候轮到我。”这位几乎绝望到麻木的可怜人最后耸了耸肩。

亚茨拉菲尔并不是来这里行奇迹救助患者的，天堂给祂的工作要比行医轻松很多——祂只需要行走在瘟疫肆虐的城市里，让病人们在生命的最后时刻走得尽可能舒服一点就好。

于是天使用奇迹创造出一个个美梦，在梦里堆砌甜蜜假象，让病痛缠身的可怜人享受最后一点欢愉，然后永远离开痛苦和折磨。

祂从佛罗伦萨来到威尼斯，准备在这逗留大概一个月的时间，再前往罗马涅。

“那位医生——威尼斯最后一位瘟疫医生，他叫什么名字？”亚茨拉菲尔双手交握放在身前，眼睛里依旧闪烁着平和，这在瘟疫时期实在难得一见。

“安东尼，大家叫他安东尼医生。”商贩顺着街道的方向往前指了指，“他应该就在那儿给人看病呢，你往前走一段路就能遇见他。安东尼医生很好认，他的手杖跟其他医生都不一样，是根蛇杖。”[[3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn3)

亚茨拉菲尔向商贩道过谢，打算去见见这位安东尼医生。

祂离开时听到商贩用花哨滑稽的腔调高呼——“死亡，瘟疫和更多的死亡！上帝抛弃了威尼斯！瘟疫是来洗刷这城市的罪恶的！”[[4]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn4)

亚茨拉菲尔并不知道大瘟疫是否真的在上帝不可言喻之伟大计划当中，祂没法确定这是安排好的还是突发的。宇宙是一台精密复杂的大型装置，每一个齿轮都在它规定好的位置上，运行速度完美严谨。这台装置的所有者是全能之主。

而祂——权天使亚茨拉菲尔——不过是一个微不足道的工人，在装置周边走来走去敲敲打打，完成自己分内的工作，确保装置的顺畅运行。

在这台大型机器当中，“人世”是尤其特殊的一个部分，充满不确定性。天使并不知道人世所发生的那些事儿里面，哪些归上帝、哪些归人类自己。

诚如克鲁利所说，这台装置要如何运作，无论是上帝的计划还是人类自身的选择，很多事情都远非一名外派人间的权天使可以左右的。

几千年过去祂总该学会不要多管闲事，总要学会让自己过得轻松一点。工作就是工作，也只是工作而已。

祂不打算插手威尼斯的瘟疫或者改变这座城市的命运，亚茨拉菲尔只是想去看看这位可敬的、威尼斯最后的瘟疫医生。

安东尼医生用蛇杖触碰患者的胸口、手腕，最后是额头，然后将木质蛇杖收回来。

“安东尼医生，我会死吗？”患者问道。

这是个小姑娘，十二三岁，有漂亮的金棕色头发和蓝眼睛。她躺在床上的时候长发披散，蓬松柔软的卷发像一团海藻那样把身体包裹起来。对于一名十二三岁的女孩子来说，她的身材有些过于瘦小了，肋骨凸起的轮廓即使隔着衣物也清晰可见。

女孩手部组织已然开始坏死，指甲脱落皮肤溃烂，皮下渗出散发腥臭的黑色血迹。

她提到“死”这个词的时候很平静，像在说一些稀疏平常的事情，比如我明天能去街上玩吗，我们晚上能吃菜肉馅煎蛋饼吗。

安东尼医生向后直起身子歪了歪头。他浑身被黑袍子包裹得严严实实，像威尼斯任何一位瘟疫医生一样戴着鸟嘴面具，看不见脸和表情。[[5]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn5)可患者还是觉得医生这个动作有点俏皮。

“知道吗，死亡其实也不是很糟。”医生语调轻快，“人类是有灵魂的，你的身体只是个躯壳，死亡不过是摆脱这个躯壳罢了。”

女孩眨眨她漂亮的蓝眼睛。

安东尼继续说道：“运气好的话，你死的时候会有天使和魔鬼同时出现在床边，一个试图劝说你去天堂，另一个说，来吧跟我去地狱。”

“那我要去天堂。”这几乎是每一位患者都会给出的标准答案。

“噢——那太糟了。”医生摇头叹气，腔调相当夸张滑稽，“你这辈子永远没法去天堂了，因为——”

女孩脸上浮起肉眼可见的失望。

“——因为你不会死。”

女孩眼睛亮了亮。

“你的愿望要落空了，甜心，你不会死的，活人没法去天堂。”安东尼医生像在说一件让人非常失望的事情，嘀嘀咕咕地从黑袍子下面掏出一瓶药剂，“喝下去，亲爱的，你的病马上就会好。”

小女孩从床上坐起来，乖乖接过药剂喝下去。

“真难喝。”

“别抱怨了。知道么，天堂的东西比这玩意儿难喝多了，没有葡萄酒也没有炼奶冻，连托斯卡纳的美味奶酪都没有。”医生右手在袍子底下打了个响指，左手摊开、递出去一块糖，“吃了它，然后忘了天堂。”

亚茨拉菲尔站在门外非常不体面地偷听了大概两分钟，然后推门走了进来。祂盯着安东尼医生的背影皱起眉头，眼珠大概转了三圈，相当不可置信又异常坚定地开口。

“克鲁利？”

安东尼.J.克鲁利医生回过头，隔着古怪的鸟嘴面具对亚茨拉菲尔挑了挑眉毛。

天使和手持蛇杖的瘟疫医生并肩走过里阿尔托桥，医生摘下祂的面具，同时从袍子下面掏出一副黑色眼镜戴上。

“好久不见，克鲁利。”

“是啊，一百四十三年。这段时间你过得怎样？”

“不怎么样。”亚茨拉菲尔脸上的表情足以说明祂一点都没在说谎，“我还是比较怀念希腊那时候。”

“我还以为你会过得很开心呢。”克鲁利双手背在身后，颇有些滑稽地把上半身向前倾去，“上帝的追随者从来没像如今这么声势浩大过，人们说连这场大瘟疫都是上帝降下的责罚呢——天堂功不可没啊，天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛没说话。其实祂也不知道这是怎么回事，至少，雨后春笋一样冒出来的教堂跟跟祂一点关系都没有，祂的部门近几百年对人间并没有什么特殊计划。

克鲁利相当识趣地转移话题：“你来这干什么？来救治可怜的世人吗？”

“并非如此，天堂没让我这么干。我只是来让人们在最后的时刻里走得快乐一点。”亚茨拉菲尔把十指绞在一起，“你呢，在威尼斯做什么？”

祂觉得自己问了一个相当愚蠢的问题，听上去就像在没话找话。

如果祂没有碰巧看见克鲁利穿着瘟疫医生的制服给患者治病，大概会觉得这场大瘟疫是地狱的邪恶计划，多多少少跟克鲁利脱不了干系。可现在显而易见，恶魔在这当瘟疫医生，悬壶济世、救助世人——但这根本就不像是恶魔该干的事。

亚茨拉菲尔甚至觉得祂抢了天堂的活。

“当然是在——折磨可怜的病人，顺便散播邪恶言论。”克鲁利耸耸肩，把分叉的蛇信子飞快伸出来又缩回去，“你也听到了，我刚刚还在跟那位年轻女士说天堂的坏话呢。”

亚茨拉菲尔露出不太相信的表情。对，没错，你说了点儿天堂的坏话，但你同时治好了她的病，还给了她一块糖，我知道你在袍子底下打了个响指。

克鲁利继续说得头头是道：“在威尼斯，只有瘟疫医生才能接触到这么多将死之人，平均每天都有几十个可怜病人躺在床上把遗嘱托付给医生。这是诱惑和夺取灵魂的大好时机啊，天使。”

“所以你选择留在威尼斯当最后的瘟疫医生？”亚茨拉菲尔语气中充满疑惑。

“对。”克鲁利回答得理直气壮。

“那为什么要治好那女孩的病，而不是夺走她的灵魂？”

克鲁利眼睛飞快地转了转，把腔调拖得很长：“死亡是解脱，不对吗？活着才是折磨。我要让她活着，活在这座被瘟疫摧残的城市里，亲眼看着她深爱的家人朋友一个一个死去、亲眼看见威尼斯变成活死人的坟墓，让她的灵魂饱受——”

亚茨拉菲尔皱着眉头往前快走了几步。

这番话听起来实在太地狱了，如果换另一个恶魔来说，祂肯定会信的。

克鲁利是在一年多之前来到威尼斯的。

当时瘟疫已经肆虐，城内广场上堆了大量待处理的尸体。曾经鲜活的人类就像屠宰后的猪样那样丢在麻布织物上，裸露在外的胳膊、大腿、面孔和头发相互交错。

尸体手脚发黑，指甲脱落皮肤溃烂，组织液和黏稠恶臭的黑色血液从皮肤下面渗透出来。克鲁利在经过的时候留心瞟了几眼，蛆虫在尸体的鼻孔和眼皮下进进出出，四周围着闹哄哄的苍蝇。

那其中有不少还是孩子。

蛆虫肥大圆润、身形臃肿，活着的和死去的人形容枯槁、骨瘦如柴。

城里的守卫和医生们把自己浑身上下裹得严严实实，在尸堆边神色紧张地低声谈话。

“这个可怜人被上帝抛弃了，是他自己心里面的罪念让他患病的。”医生这样说道，“我用手杖鞭笞他，想免脱他的罪——可是没用。他还是死了。”

于是守卫答道：“您尽力了，医生。您尽了最大努力想把他从撒旦手里拉出来，是这罪人自己执迷不悟。”

“是啊。我尽力了。手杖太沉，挥得我胳膊都酸了。”

然后他们一起点头叹息，投向尸体的眼神里带着嫌恶。

“死了这么多人——真是份苦差事。”

“杜奇奥老爹家的弗蕾拉前几天也死了，那可真是个漂亮婊子。”

下流至极的笑声从守卫豁开的门牙缝儿里溜出来，还带着酒气。

克鲁利一言不发地从他们身边走过。

恶魔留在了威尼斯。祂在城里给自己找了个住处，几天之后搞来一身乌漆麻黑的医生行头，把红头发严严实实地塞进帽子下面。

祂甚至去正儿八经做了个登记，成了名副其实的威尼斯市聘瘟疫医生。

有只乌鸦落在克鲁利的窗台上，嘎嘎叫了两声之后开始开口说话，是利古尔的声音：“克鲁利，你在这做什么，克鲁利？”

克鲁利耷拉着眼皮侧头看了一眼，从桌上拿起鸟嘴面具：“我在工作，利古尔。在威尼斯散播瘟疫和死亡。”

然后祂兴趣缺缺地朝那只乌鸦挥挥手：“去城里随便什么地方看看吧，利古尔公爵，到处都是痛不欲生的灵魂。我功劳大着呢。”

利古尔对祂的敬业精神表示欣赏，在窗台上继续发表了一段关于“地狱从不遗忘”与“地狱从不原谅”的演讲，然后又嘎嘎叫着变回一只普通乌鸦、从窗边飞走。

克鲁利斜着眼睛看了一会儿空荡荡的窗台，然后把鸟嘴面具罩在脸上。面具里填充着丁香、龙涎香、苏合香以及其他香料和药材，散发出非常令人安心的味道，人类认为这些香料可以使医生免受有害气体的侵袭。

作为恶魔，克鲁利并不需要什么保护措施，祂纯粹就是喜欢这种味道。

从此威尼斯多了一位瘟疫医生，安东尼.J.克鲁利医生。这位医生脾气有点古怪，祂跟同行之间鲜少有什么交流，从不参与市聘任医生们的座谈会和餐会，惯于独来独往。

安东尼医生对同行之间流行的诊治方法不屑一顾。祂从来不给患者放血，或者把青蛙和蚂蟥放在病人们的淋巴腺肿上[[6]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn6)，治疗方法随心所欲又天马行空得让病人很不安。

祂会从斗篷底下掏出奇奇怪怪的药剂，或者让患者在天气好的日子里光着上身去太阳下晒十分钟，又或者让家人扶着患者在床上倒立。

一开始，病人们发现自己落到这位性情古怪极不靠谱的安东尼医生手里时，是非常绝望的。这差不多等于是判了个死刑，或者给自己的死亡进程做了个加速。

“医生，我无意冒犯，但或许您应该试试其他治疗方法，别的医生采取的疗法比你要稳妥多了。”曾经有病人这么提议过。

“稳妥有什么用吗？显然没有，不然广场上就不会有那么多尸体了。”安东尼医生挑挑眉，虽然隔着鸟嘴面具病人根本看不到祂挑眉，“这不是治疗，亲爱的，我们这些穿黑袍子戴面具的人不是来给你治病的，我们来宣布你的死期。”

病人躺在床上，往后缩了缩。

从来没医生说过这种话。

“你看，我们穿得就跟死神差不多。”医生相当滑稽地展开双臂，给病人看自己的黑袍子，语调跳跃，“人活在世、早晚要死，问题只不过是你想怎么死——是死得规规矩矩毫无乐趣，还是死得有创意一点。”

病人感觉自己呼吸困难。他迫切想要换一个医生。

“想开一点吧，亲爱的，人生苦短啊。”安东尼两条胳膊肘部撑在床上，双手交叉，把下巴放在手背上，“如果一定要拥抱死亡，那最好是有型一点——对不对？”

病人彻底绝望了。他认为这位安东尼.J.克鲁利医生大概是个疯子，通过某些不可告人的阴险手段骗取市长信任、成为了瘟疫医生，整个威尼斯的病人都早晚会在他的折磨和恐吓下疯掉。

那天安东尼医生掰开病人的嘴、把一瓶酸臭腥甜味道相当怪异的药剂硬生生灌了下去，特别潇洒地留下病人在床上“等死”。

然而病人的情况在第二天就有了起色，并以奇迹一般的速度好转。

所有人都认为那是一个奇迹，没有人知道那真的是个奇迹。

很快，全城都知道了手持蛇杖的安东尼医生。

“我觉得你有点，怎么说，抢了天堂的工作。”亚茨拉菲尔是这么评价的。

“天堂的工作不是给病人临终关怀么。”克鲁利耸耸肩，“我没阻碍你——去啊，总有些我救不了的人，最后的瘟疫医生没法拯救整个威尼斯，每天依旧会有很多人病死。去给他们临终关怀，造一个美梦。”

这段对话发生的时候祂们在克鲁利的住处。房间有点旧，不怎么宽敞，木地板踩上去有嘎吱嘎吱的声响。恶魔摊开双手问天使想喝什么，选项有凉水、温水和热水。

“没有酒。”克鲁利耸耸肩，“我最近真挺忙的。”

恶魔克鲁利虽然连地狱主管都不是，但祂依旧有一些特殊的能力。比如控制时间，比如治愈之力。祂将自己的治愈之力用在病人身上，把即将枯萎凋零的生命从死亡怀里拖出来，使用能力和奇迹的频率高得几乎达到了历史峰值。

这让这条蛇多多少少感到疲惫。

亚茨拉菲尔摆摆手表示什么都不想喝，然后继续之前的话题：“问题就在这，克鲁利，最后的瘟疫医生没法拯救整个威尼斯，我不知道你这么做的意义在哪里。”

安东尼医生沉默了一会儿。然后祂坐在自己的小床上，把帽子摘下来，晃了晃被束缚一整天的红头发。

“很多事本身就没有意义，天使。”

这又是一个亚茨拉菲尔没法理解的想法。

在一名天使看来，或者在所有天使看来，万事万物都有其存在的意义，每一个计划都有其发生的原因和意义。当祂们实在搞不懂这件事的意义在哪里时，会说，这是伟大计划的一部分，是不可言喻的，它的意义就是“不可言喻”。

“人类想活下去。”安东尼医生低下头，瘦长手指梳理着垂在肩膀上的头发，“天使，你懂那种‘想活下去’的感觉吗。”

亚茨拉菲尔当然不会懂。

天使和恶魔是永生的，只要祂们不往对方身上丢地狱火喷圣水，生命就将永远继续下去。疾病、寒冷、饥饿、伤痛，甚至时间，都无法威胁到祂们的生命，祂们也永远不会经历朋友和亲人的生老病死。

“死亡”对超自然生命体而言更多只是一种理论上的认知，一种绝大多数时候只存在于人间的认知。

如果对“死亡”没有真切感受与敬畏，那么对“活着”便也必然没有什么特别的执着和依恋了。

祂们一直活着，且很大可能上将永远继续活下去。

但也就仅此而已。

“跟我们相比，人类有太多局限。”克鲁利垂着眼睛，目光落在放在床边的蛇杖上，“他们生命太短暂了。短暂生命限制了思想、认知、眼界，把人类圈在——很小很小的一个圆里面。”

祂耸了耸肩。

“有相当小的一部分人类或许比较幸运，拥有显赫出身富裕家境，他们所获得的选择权相对来说大一些，说不定可以从这个圈里稍微走出去一点。“

恶魔把脖子歪成不可思议的角度，双眼放空：”而绝大多数人都没这种好运气。他们被地位、出身、金钱、等级这些人类自己创造出来的东西束缚，然后一辈子都在重复自己不想做的事情，一辈子都在一个小得可怜的圈里面兜兜转转。”

这是亚茨拉菲尔无法参与的话题。

“可即使如此，他们还是想继续活下去。”克鲁利接着说道，“这是我喜欢人类的原因之一。”

“那么小的一个圈啊，天使——才那么一点点！”克鲁利用右手的拇指和食指比出一个圈，表情滑稽，“可他们却会为了能够继续活在这个圈里面而——挣扎、斗争，抗衡时间、挑战死亡。”

恶魔最后摊开了双手：“这么做可能确实没什么具体意义，没有崇高目标，能否成功也是未知数。可它就是——是生命，天使，是人类招人喜欢的特性。”

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛。

然后天使叹了口气：“我曾经想留住迈锡尼，试图帮助在战争、瘟疫和饥荒中受苦的人类，但我最后什么都没做成。当时是你跟我说，这远非我们能改变的事情。”

“我知道。这场瘟疫也远非我可以改变的。你说得一点都没错，最后的瘟疫医生救不了整个威尼斯。”克鲁利玩着自己的头发，嘀嘀咕咕，“我没想改变什么，就是想做点儿自己想做的事情而已。不管它的意义是什么，也不管有没有意义。”

亚茨拉菲尔坐在克鲁利对面的椅子上，祂身后是一张陈旧的工作台，上面杂乱无章地摆了几个空瓶子、几张地图和几本书，牛皮纸上有非常凌乱的笔迹，羽毛笔靠着书本立在一边。

窗开着，吹进来的风里有腐败死亡的气味，裹挟悲恸和哀鸣。

羽毛笔在风中倾斜、倒在桌面上，慢慢滚向桌面边缘。

在那支笔滚落下去即将掉落在地面上时，亚茨拉菲尔伸手接住了它。

[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref1) 此处为史实，非私设。14世纪黑死病时期，威尼斯原本有18名瘟疫医生，截止至1348年，其中5名医生染病身亡，12名逃往外地或下落不明，只剩下最后1名医生还留在这里。

[[2]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref2) 意大利翁布里亚大区西南部城市，位于火山凝灰岩大山的平顶上。

[[3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref3) 14世纪治疗黑死病的瘟疫医生并不会直接与患者发生肢体接触，他们每人都有一根木质手杖，用来碰触患者确定病情。虽然听着挺玄学的，我也不知道手杖要怎么样确定病情。

[[4]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref4) 按照当时流行的说法，黑死病是上帝的惩罚，患病的人大多“心怀罪念”，或者不够虔诚。

[[5]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref5) 不好意思，此处为文手和画手的私心。其实现在人尽皆知的那套“鸟嘴医生”制服要到1619年才会被查尔斯·德洛姆发明出来，这套衣服一开始出现于巴黎，后来风靡整个欧洲。14世纪的瘟疫医生根本没有鸟嘴制服可以穿，但是我们太想看克鲁利穿鸟嘴医生的制服了。所以请原谅这个BUG。

[[6]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref6) 14世纪的瘟疫医生惯用的治疗方法，他们认为放血，以及在淋巴腺肿上放置青蛙和蚂蟥可以平衡患者的体液，从而起到治疗作用。


	6. 第五幕-关于精神

亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利一起留在了威尼斯。祂照例完成天堂安排下来的工作，对病人进行临终关怀，同时默不作声地揽下了一些额外工作。

黑死病最终还是被抑制了。

最后的瘟疫医生救不了整个威尼斯，但这座城市最终，并没有失去她光彩照人的魅力与活力。

就像人类一样，即使被限定在小小的一个圈里面，也依旧努力挣扎、抵抗，将生命延续下去。

她很快从病痛中恢复出来，像一个久病初愈的姑娘。积极吸收养分和阳光，然后在某一天早上再次穿上漂亮裙子，站在镜子前将自己细心装扮，出门去赴一场盛大宴会。

一百多年之后天使和恶魔离开了这座城市。祂们原本会在此处分别，一个去佛罗伦萨一个去罗马，而天堂恰巧就在这个时候向亚茨拉菲尔下达了新的工作安排——去佛罗伦萨，辅佐洛伦佐[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn1)，让他成为一位开明仁慈的统治者。

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼，表情相当一言难尽。

而克鲁利撇着嘴耸耸肩——没办法，现在你得跟我一起去佛罗伦萨了。不过别担心，那可是个好地方呢。

那是克鲁利非常喜欢的一段时间。

14世纪的威尼斯让祂感觉阴暗、潮湿，像一块在冬季污水边慢慢腐烂的肉——肿胀发臭，生出蛆虫，坏死细胞里渗出粘黏稠液体，那些液体最终跟污水混在一起。恶魔选择攥着这样的一块腐肉不放手。

而1475年在佛罗伦萨，祂摊开手掌，触到的是温暖日光。

那时候的人类好像刚刚走出一片雾气弥漫阴暗潮湿的森林。他们手指和脸颊冻得发红，嘴唇颤抖，睫毛和胡须上还挂着霜，眼里的浓稠雾气却在一点点消散。他们开始欢笑，开始用嘴唇和手指去碰触阳光。

他们用饱满热情去赞颂人类与生活本身，赞颂世俗的情感、爱和欲望；将禁锢的灵魂与天性解放，将神明拉到大地上。

或者说他们把自己捧上了天，用精神与思想修起一座看不见的巴别塔。而看不见的巴别塔，定然也就没法再一次被天火和烈风摧毁了。

无论是哪一种说法，总之，神明不再高高在上。

这让克鲁利想起2000年前的科林斯，那时祂是坐在剧院里和世人一起嘲笑赫拉克勒斯的狄俄尼修斯。

恶魔非常乐于看到这样的佛罗伦萨。祂再次确定自己当初以“安东尼医生”的身份留在威尼斯，是个正确选择。

人类总可以给祂惊喜。这些只会在世上驻留短短几十年、被困于各种束缚当中的造物，永远在努力挣脱他们的镣铐和枷锁，拼尽全力去理解和碰触那些自己大概永远无法真正触及的东西。

他们永远不会止步不前。

即使戴着枷锁，他们的灵魂也是自由的。

亚茨拉菲尔在最初的那段日子里表示这有点“荒谬”，但天使很快就被这座城市的欢笑与阳光打动，橄榄色眼睛里闪出非常明亮的笑意。

何况人们终归还是虔诚的——他们虔诚地信奉着上帝，用自己所能想象到的一切艺术形式去描绘大地上曾经发生的事情，圣子圣母圣灵的故事被一次次传唱。

亚茨拉菲尔非常喜欢那时候人们画出来的天使，柔美圆润、白皙丰腴，祂说这种绘画风格跟自己的审美十分契合。克鲁利觉得这只是因为“它们本人跟你挺像的”而已。

祂们各自在佛罗伦萨找了住处，天使开始为祂的工作做准备，而无所事事的克鲁利很快跻身贵族们的社交圈，并在其中混得如鱼得水。

那时候的掌权者——亚茨拉菲尔的辅佐对象洛伦佐，是一位热爱生活、钟情艺术的伟大人物，同时算是个不错的诗人。

因为种种阴差阳错的巧合以及不可言说的理由，最终，天使和恶魔都站到了这位了不起的伟人身边。祂们一位是他的臣子，一位是他的朋友，且默契至极地装作根本不认识对方。

亚茨拉菲尔在洛伦佐面前给过克鲁利几个带有警告意味的眼神，而克鲁利也曾肆无忌惮地开过一些关于亚茨拉菲尔的玩笑。

反正祂们都不会真的跟对方生气。

克鲁利可以随心所欲进出领主宫，这一方面来自于祂超自然生物的能力，另一方面是因为洛伦佐本人的特允。

他相当喜欢跟这位红头发戴墨镜的朋友聊天，他们会聊一些关于艺术、自由或者美的话题。洛伦佐喜欢克鲁利讲话的腔调，嘲讽和挖苦把握得刚刚好，足够独到幽默又不至于使人尴尬。

“不要向往天堂。”这位红头发朋友咧着嘴，眉毛高高挑起，“那儿比你所能想象的极限还要无聊。现在的人间要比天堂有意思多了。”

然后祂颇为赞许地点点头：“你们怎么说的来着——讴歌世俗、蔑视天堂。特别棒。”

克鲁利寻思这事儿可以写进今年的报告里，祂可以跟地狱汇报说，自己在佛罗伦萨散播贪图享乐、放纵欲望的堕落思想，让人类蔑视天堂。

说不定还能因此得个表彰。

克鲁利是在领主宫闲逛的时候见到那尊大卫像[[2]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn2)的。

英勇的大卫战胜巨人歌利亚、将巨人的头踩在脚下或者提在手中，这是当时非常常见的创作题材。可这尊大卫雕像跟祂以往看过的任何一尊都不大一样。

恶魔站在雕像前，墨镜后面金色的蛇瞳眨了眨。

在克鲁利看来，这尊大卫有点过于年轻了——看起来顶多十四五岁，四肢修长，精巧骨骼外覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉。少年人特有的纤瘦身形被塑造得很好，腰肢和腿部线条显出柔韧力量感和丰沛充盈的生命力。雕像动作相当生动，祂能想象得出如果这尊大卫像活了过来，那么这少年该有着怎样灵活矫健的动作，他的脚步会轻快雀跃、充满弹性。

最让恶魔惊叹的是大卫的表情。没有苦大仇深，没有眉头紧锁，没有那种沉重而宏伟磅礴的使命感。它是微笑着的。

它的面部由大量曲线构成，眼睛和下巴的线条相当柔软，嘴角放松、嘴唇丰满得恰到好处。稍稍下拉的眼角和少年人算不上浓密的眉毛甚至让克鲁利从中读出一种名为“悲悯”的情绪。而悲悯融化在柔和又充满朝气的笑容里，是一种真真切切的、只有少年人脸上才会出现的表情。

“这是韦罗基奥大师的作品。”洛伦佐看得出，他的客人对这尊雕像相当感兴趣，“他的工作室离这儿不远，您要是有时间可以去看看。”

祂当然有很多时间。

韦罗基奥的工作室并不难找，城里很少有人不知道这位大师。克鲁利在下午三点迈进那间工作室，很不巧，大师本人并不在，工作室里只有两位学徒和几名助手。祂耸耸肩表示下次会提前打个招呼，然后百无聊赖地在工作室里逛了逛。

韦罗基奥的工作室不算大，东西很多，但摆放得想当整齐，笔刷、颜料和作画用的木板在架子上排得错落有致，雕塑工具放在墙边木箱里。

有名年轻学徒坐在画板前，他面前摆着一幅半成品，画的是耶稣受洗，学徒正在描绘画面上耶稣左侧的天使。[[3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn3)

克鲁利走过去的时候随便瞄了一眼，然后祂的脚步便停住了。学徒笔下的色彩像某种有生命的介质，从笔尖流淌到画板上，柔和而生动，饱满且清透。

恶魔在学徒身后站住脚。这位年轻人的绘画技法跟祂在佛罗伦萨见到的其他任何一位画家都不大一样。

“颜色很漂亮。”祂开口称赞。

“谢谢，先生。”学徒没有回头，他专心勾勒着天使耳朵边上最后几缕金色卷发，“现在人们大多是用蛋清调色，我试着用油调了一下颜色，效果还不错。”

他语气轻快跳跃，尾音上扬。学徒在画完那几缕金发之后回过头——克鲁利看见了一张跟领主宫里那尊大卫像有七八分相似的年轻面庞，俊美且柔和。

恶魔眨了眨眼睛，眉毛挑高。

他决定要和这位年轻人做朋友。

“安东尼.J.克鲁利。”恶魔向他伸出手。

学徒看着自己满手的颜料，颇不好意思地笑了笑：“您好，先生，我是莱昂纳多。”

来自芬奇镇的莱昂纳多那年22岁，有灿烂金发和一双尤其明亮的蓝眼睛，以及柔软的好脾气。他算不上开朗健谈，但只要你和他成为朋友，一定会被其丰富绚丽的内心世界和脑子里天马行空的想法所打动。

他喜欢一切和艺术有关的东西，热爱动物，还喜欢搞搞发明创造，每天都可以想出来很多新奇的玩意儿。

在佛罗伦萨的那段时间里，克鲁利有相当一部分美好的记忆都是关于这位年轻人的。他们在广场上散步，阳光落在圣母百花大教堂闪着光的穹顶上，也跳跃在他们的眼睛里和发梢上。

克鲁利会从自己几千年的见闻当中挑一些拿来和莱昂纳多分享，或者聊一聊蛾摩拉和索多玛、巴别塔和迈锡尼、耶稣和犹大——这些故事早就被装订成很厚很厚的册子在世人当中流传，恶魔觉得这一定是天堂干的事儿。

如果你掌握了笔杆子和话语权，那么自然就可以轻松操控舆论导向。克鲁利认为最开始的那几版圣经故事一定是天堂亲自编撰的，或者至少，祂们肯定派了几个天使到人间来负责这件事。在祂看来，这些故事未免有点过度美化了。

同时把恶魔们描绘得太堕落了。

比如故事里从来不会提到巴别塔坍塌的时候到底死了多少人，美索不达米亚的大洪水到底让多少无辜孩子失去生命。他们只会用轻描淡写的一句话带过，好像这事根本不重要，上帝的决策会对人间造成什么影响根本就不重要——重要的是，上帝是“对”的，祂做了“对”的事情。

于是在某一个下午，蛇对艺术家道出了祂的质疑。

祂最后皱着鼻子耸耸肩，用一句话做了总结：“反正我觉得有点太残忍了，这才叫真的小题大做。”

莱昂纳多笑起来，脸上有几颗小雀斑，颜色非常淡：“先生，我发现了，您好像对上帝的很多做法都不太满意，对天堂也——”

“毫无兴趣。”恶魔撇过头。

祂本来想说“毫无留恋”，但这话听起来就很不对劲儿，哪个凡人会“留恋”天堂呢，除非你是曾经从天堂上掉下来的恶魔。

“您真是个相当有趣的人。”艺术家走在他身边，“但我觉得您说得有道理。当然我们不能去质疑上帝的旨意，不能过多怀疑或者指责，但纯粹讨论一下不是什么问题。上帝总不会连问题都不让世人问。”

“祂老人家可能还真不太喜欢别人问问题。”克鲁利撇嘴，然后祂走到水果摊前，买了两串葡萄，“我觉得人间就很好。那些希望自己死后可以升上天堂的人，到时候绝对会失望的。”

莱昂纳多接过葡萄。他看着身边来来往往的行人——卖花的小孩子，教堂阴影下和情郎你侬我侬的年轻姑娘，长椅上晒太阳的老年人，聚在一起挎着篮子的妇女和在旁边互相炫耀自己辉煌往事的中年男人。

有一群游手好闲的年轻人躲在阴影下面，头上包着头巾，用挑剔刻薄又贪婪的眼神打量每一位过路人。花枝招展的交际花们大胆袒胸露背，向任何可能成为金主的人投去缠绵目光。

这人世充满了很多东西，很多情感。

纯粹的，或者污浊的，美好的以及堕落的。有爱的地方必然有恨，繁华和罪恶相伴而生，勤劳者的身边总会聚集妄图不劳而获的人。

莱昂纳多把一粒葡萄放进嘴里，滋味酸甜，汁水充盈。

然后他说：“这世界绝对谈不上美好，先生，它绝对不是上帝理想当中的样子。我想天堂会更加圣洁，更加无私，没有罪念和丑陋念头，没有自私自利和肮脏阴谋。”

有个裹头巾的人从阴影中走出来，贼眉鼠眼蹑手蹑脚，尾随在一名看起来体面又富有的绅士后面，他们身边恰好有个挎着果篮的妇人路过。克鲁利眨了眨眼睛，一颗苹果从妇人果篮里滚落，刚好滚到贼眉鼠眼的年轻人脚下，然后他摔了一跤。

“操——我的脚！”年轻人蜷在地上哀嚎。

富有的体面绅士转过身，把他扶了起来，妇人从地上捡起她的苹果。

什么都没有发生，没有人遭受钱财损失。

恶魔走在年轻艺术家身边，他们继续向前走。

“但是你说得对，人间非常可爱，人间值得我们去爱。”莱昂纳多继续说道，“老实说我也不想死后去天堂，甚至不大确定是不是真的有这么一个地方。”

克鲁利侧过头看了他一眼，瞳孔缩了缩。他扬起下巴，收紧下颌线条，是一个表示赞赏的姿态。

“就算真的有天堂——假设只有纯粹的圣洁和爱，只有美好的东西而没有一点点污秽。那好像也确实挺无聊的。”莱昂纳多笑了，“人世可爱的地方就在于，它什么都有。特别复杂，尤其美妙。”

克鲁利跟亚茨拉菲尔说，祂在佛罗伦萨交了个朋友，是位天才。

“我知道我不该跟人类交朋友，可是没办法，他太特殊了。”恶魔摊开双手，“天——那么璀璨的灵魂！比绝大多数天使都聪明的脑袋！”

想了想，祂又补上一句：“你也该认识认识他，天使，你们都很聪明，会非常聊得来。”

天使捧着一杯酒。祂先是用愉快笑容对恶魔表示恭喜，然后眨了眨眼睛，有点担忧：“你很长时间没交人类朋友了，克鲁利，之前你的几位人类朋友都……”

这句话像是踩到了蛇的尾巴尖儿。

祂摘下墨镜，瞳孔紧缩：“如果这次不一样呢？如果这次他的灵魂可以跟我回到地狱呢？”

亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛暗了下来。

祂知道这条老蛇想留住他的朋友。这没错，你总不可能因为一个人想让朋友多陪陪自己就指责他。可问题也出在这。

首先，克鲁利不会舍得让祂真正的朋友堕入地狱。

其次，这条蛇实在不怎么懂得如何引诱一个灵魂堕入地狱。

地狱里有很多灵魂，其中不少是穷凶极恶之人，有一部分是疯子，还有一小部分是天才。真正的天才。虽然当这些天才还在人世的时候，世人也常常把他们当成疯子。

“我不知道，克鲁利。”亚茨拉菲尔用指腹摩擦着酒杯，“作为一个天使，这个时候如果我说，加油，祝你成功让他堕入地狱，听起来好像很奇怪。不过——”

祂抬起头：“能把他介绍给我吗？我确实想见见这位聪明的年轻人。”

在一个阳光明媚的早晨，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利一起站到了莱昂纳多面前。

“我的老朋友、最重要的人。”克鲁利这么介绍天使，“一个聪明的浑蛋，亚茨拉菲尔，你们俩在美食研究上应该相当有共同话题。”

克鲁利猜得没错。

莱昂纳多是个素食主义者，但这毫不影响他和亚茨拉菲尔就与美食有关的问题进行讨论。

“素食挺好的。”天使说，“能让你保持身材，保持充沛的活力。”

祂说这话的时候捧着自己日渐圆润的小肚子。

天使在佛罗伦萨住了一年多，换了两条腰带。

“食物非常重要。”莱昂纳多摊开一本很厚的牛皮本，上面潦草地记录了很多东西，还有些设计稿，“事实上我打算等有时间开一间素食餐馆，跟我师兄波提切利[[4]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn4)一起”

那段时间祂们在工作室里见到了莱昂纳多的另外一幅画作，年轻的艺术家说这幅画叫《受胎告知》[[5]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn5)。画面上的天使加百列跪在草坪上，告诉玛利亚她已承蒙怀孕，可以给孩子起名叫“耶稣”。

“加百列如果看到了一定特别高兴。”克鲁利挑着眉毛开玩笑，笑得很开心，“瞧瞧，你把祂画得多漂亮啊。”

亚茨拉菲尔悄悄捅了捅祂的胳膊，然后转头对画家说：“这幅画真是——精妙绝伦。尤其是翅膀的部分，画得特别好。”

这评价很贴切。当时人们都喜欢画天使，乐于绘制圣经故事，可从没有哪个画家能把天使翅膀结构掌握得如此准确。

“谢谢。”莱昂纳多弯了弯腰，“我的结构抓得还是不够准，还差了一点。”

然后不知是有意还是无意，或者出于什么不可言喻的原由，这位画家叹了口气说：“如果能看一看真的天使翅膀就好了。最好能摸一摸。”

他面前的天使和恶魔交换了一个相当不可言喻的眼神。

亚茨拉菲尔的眼神在说：“他是不是猜到我们的身份了。”

然而克鲁利直接对莱昂纳多说：“为什么一定要天使翅膀，恶魔翅膀不行吗。”

亚茨拉菲尔特别希望自己此时此刻不在这儿。

年轻画家的确热衷于研究各种鸟类的翅膀，他对鸟类有着非比寻常的热情。

“知道吗，先生，在我很小的时候，有一段特别美好的记忆。”他站在桥边，对恶魔说道，“那时候我还躺在摇篮里，然后有一只鸟——我不知道是什么鸟，但是特别漂亮，非常大的一只鸟，刚好在我摇篮边上停了一会儿。它飞走的时候羽毛扫过我的脸。”

莱昂纳多笑着说：“这事儿我一直都记得。”

他们一起在佛罗伦萨商人那买下很多鸟类，然后来到码头上，将笼子打开——飞鸟扇动翅膀飞向天空，羽毛扫过他们的头发和面颊。

画家眯起眼睛，近乎痴迷地看着他们挥舞的翅膀，把这可爱造物的每一个动作都深深印在脑子里。他的目光追随飞鸟一起追赶自由。

买下笼子里的鸟，在码头上放飞，给它们自由，这是他们在佛罗伦萨的保留娱乐项目之一。

克鲁利非常赞成这个做法。

后来，在某一个晚上，他们喝了太多的酒。克鲁利没用奇迹给自己醒酒，祂让神经和大脑沉浸在酒精带来的欢愉麻痹里。

“我一直很想知道那到底是什么感觉。”莱昂纳多面颊泛红，雀斑的颜色更淡了，“就是，飞上天，气流在翅膀底下穿梭，阳光在背脊上跳舞。我一直很想知道飞翔到底是什么感觉。”

克鲁利眯着眼睛回想自己飞翔时的感受。

其实天使也好恶魔也好，他们并不会经常飞来飞去。在最开始的那段日子里，大地上没有交通工具，人们只能靠步行。于是为了节省时间，祂会和亚茨拉菲尔张开翅膀，飞到祂们的目的地。

那时候大地上人类还不是很多，不用担心被太多人看到。

后来人类驯养了马，祂们开始骑马出行，地狱也会在克鲁利出公差的时候给祂派一匹地狱马。特别高大、浑身五黑、双眼通红还会喷火的那种。克鲁利觉得太浮夸了，一点都不有型，而且祂还经常从地狱马上摔下来。

所以如果有得选，祂还是比较喜欢飞。毕竟祂自己漆黑的翅膀比喷火地狱马要有型多了。

但后来不一样了。聪明的人类发明了各种各样的交通工具，你不用再费劲巴拉地用双足丈量大地，随便找个代步工具就可以去往你想去的地方。

克鲁利不喜欢骑马，但祂喜欢马车。马车很舒服，而且有型。

有了马车之后祂基本上再也不亲自飞翔赶路了。毕竟“飞”是也是一件挺费力的事儿，不比奔跑轻松多少。从威尼斯飞到佛罗伦萨特别累，还总要担心被人发现，远不如坐船或者乘马车那么舒服。

亚茨拉菲尔也很少飞，祂稍微有点沉，飞起来比克鲁利还要费劲儿。

飞翔的感觉——克鲁利低着头耷拉着眼睛，对莱昂纳多说：“我猜就跟平时快走或者跑步一样，挺累的，没什么特别。”

“感觉肯定不一样。”莱昂纳多笑着摇头。他的蓝眼睛闪了闪，友善又狡猾。

“应该没什么不一样。”克鲁利耸耸肩，“可惜我们没法亲口问一只鸟，它说什么我们也听不懂。”

事实上，祂还真能听懂。

莱昂纳多继续给祂倒酒：“或者我们也不用非得亲自开口问一只鸟，可以问问一位天使。”

克鲁利又喝下一杯酒。祂其实脑子里想说的是，莱昂纳多，我们要去哪找一个天使。然而事实上说出口的却是——

“为什么非得是个天使？恶魔不行吗？”

画家立刻表示：“当然也行。”

然后他露出一个狐狸一样的笑容，友善又揶揄，相当得意。

克鲁利感觉不太对，但是好像晚了。

莱昂纳多把酒杯放在桌子上：“果然，天使和恶魔是真实存在的。”

克鲁利感觉自己的酒自动醒了一大半。

“您和亚茨拉菲尔先生。”年轻人这句话是个毫无疑问语气的陈述句。

克鲁利有种想要抱住自己脑袋的冲动。

然后祂索性破罐子破摔，借着酒劲儿一把摘掉墨镜，露出熔金一样的眼睛，让自己尽可能显得有型一点：“对，是，一点没错，你很聪明。”

莱昂纳多的眼睛闪闪发光。

克鲁利扬起下巴，身体向后仰了仰。在莱昂纳多之前，他也交过几个人类朋友，而这位年轻天才是第一个猜出祂身份的人。克鲁利一开始有点绝望，但很快祂就觉得没什么——莱昂纳多的灵魂那么卓越又与众不同，他本来就跟凡人不大一样，这样一位天才能猜出自己的身份并没有什么值得奇怪的。

而且地狱也从来不关心这个，祂不会因为向人类坦白身份而受到任何惩罚。

蛇的金色瞳孔盛满灯光，他露出淬了毒的獠牙，肆无忌惮地发出“嘶嘶”声，然后用了一个奇迹给自己醒酒。空荡荡的酒瓶又慢慢被装满，恶魔锐利的针瞳向中间收缩，房间内弥漫着某种非常微妙的气氛——算不上邪恶，但相当危险，有一定的压迫感。

克鲁利在椅子上伸长双腿，投在地板上的影子扭曲蜿蜒，变成一条蛇。

莱昂纳多看着这一系列变化，一言不发，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。

过了一会儿，他抬起头，语气充满期待：“我能看看你的翅膀吗？要是能再摸一摸就再好不过了。”

那段时间，佛罗伦萨的夜晚从来不会很安静，月光下和小阳台上有太多低语和情话。克鲁利展开翅膀的时候有点害羞，祂想还是亚茨拉菲尔的翅膀更漂亮，如果那个天使也在的话就好了。

莱昂纳多对着克鲁利的翅膀惊叹出声，然后他小心翼翼地摸了上去，用指腹触摸乌黑羽毛，用掌心感受羽毛之下骨骼与肌肉的分布和轮廓。他眼睛闪闪发亮，低声赞叹这双翅膀很漂亮，恶魔把头扭向一边。

那时候的人们喜欢画圣经故事，喜欢用画笔去描摹天使们，以及圣母圣子。在他们当中，莱昂纳多绘制的天使，翅膀的骨骼结构和肌肉分布尤其严谨，形状优美又漂亮。

其实这也不难解释，如果时间往后推个五六百年，用时下流行的话来讲，他能画出那么漂亮又准确的翅膀，其实是因为——“他搞到真的了”。

后来克鲁利跟亚茨拉菲尔提起了这件事，天使扶住额头，感觉有点无奈，但祂最终也并没有说什么。

过了一段时间，年轻的画家说要给他的两位朋友画个像，于是亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利一同坐在他面前的一张桌上。按照莱昂纳多的要求，克鲁利手里握着一颗苹果，亚茨拉菲尔握了一卷信函，祂们之间放着一本书。

莱昂纳多认为这些小物件非常符合两人各自的身份——天使和恶魔。

克鲁利不喜欢完成度过高、过于精密细致的东西，祂认为过于完善的事物意味着“终止”，以及再无进步和修改空间的乏味无聊。祂喜欢未完成的作品，不过分细致的画稿，以及没那么多精美修饰的东西。

尤其是停顿和留白，留白可以让人尽情发挥想象力。

因此莱昂纳多为祂们绘制的这幅肖像画上，留出了较多的空白。画家没有刻意追求太高的完成度，线条和阴影充满流动性和未知变数，像是在等待下一次修改或者完善。

克鲁利认为这就是最完美的状态，祂可以用自己丰富的想象力去填充更多细节。在祂脑子里，这幅画的“终稿”完全可以有上万个不同版本。

1482年，莱昂纳多受米兰公爵卢多维科·斯福尔扎[[6]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn6)邀请，动身前往米兰，他在离开之前将一位女士的肖像画半成品卖给了克鲁利。

其实他原本是想送的，但克鲁利坚持要付画家几个佛罗林。毕竟那时候，莱昂纳多真算不上富有，而恶魔从来不缺钱花。

在那以后的几年里，克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔依旧留在佛罗伦萨。天堂下发了新的文书，让亚茨拉菲尔停止对洛伦佐的引导工作。那位来传信的天使面无表情，矜持而高傲。祂没有给亚茨拉菲尔留下新的指示，在一场短暂交谈过后转身，伴着一道耀眼白光离开。

于是亚茨拉菲尔彻底空闲了下来，现在享受生活就是对祂而言最重要的事情。

那时候的佛罗伦萨，最不缺的就是“快乐”、而人们最奉行的就是“享乐”。在两千年之前的科林斯，亚茨拉菲尔尚且会在意上帝的旨意和想法，心中尚存许多顾虑，会在意饮酒作乐是否会是天使“应该”做的事情。

归功于这两千多年的时光，或者一条红肚皮老蛇循序渐进的诱惑，现在的权天使亚茨拉菲尔觉得——这没什么，完全没什么，上帝不会阻止任何一名天使或者人类去做一些让自己更快乐的事情。

毕竟作为天使，祂的任务之一就是为人间带去爱与快乐呢。

于是天使和恶魔将自己沉浸在俗世里，沉浸在美食美酒和艺术的美好包围圈当中。克鲁利特别喜欢跟城里的艺术家们谈天说地，一如祂喜欢跟希腊的哲学家们胡诌乱扯一样。这条老蛇把自己打扮得像模像样，背着手周旋在各位艺术家的工作室和富商家中，对那些艺术作品发表自己幽默诙谐又刻薄独到的见解。

日子过得美好而悠闲，亚茨拉菲尔想，祂们终于又赶上了好时候。更好的是，这一次自己不再存有那么多顾虑了。

在远离天堂的地方，在离神圣计划不那么近的地方，祂感到一种让人极尽舒适且放松的自由。这自由来自灵魂。

天使和恶魔并肩走在黄昏时候的佛罗伦萨。亚茨拉菲尔在走过几户贫苦人家时松了松手指，于是几枚佛罗林从祂指缝里漏出去、蹦跳着滚落在地上。

祂知道马上就会有一位贫苦的可怜人发现地面上的佛罗林，然后将它们捡起来，心怀感激。

[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref1) 洛伦佐·德·美帝奇（1449年1月1日-1492年4月9日），文艺复兴时期佛罗伦萨的实际统治者，被同时代的佛罗伦萨人称为“伟大的洛伦佐”，赞助了相当大一部分的学着、艺术家和诗人。

[[2]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref2) 安德雷·德尔·韦罗基奥受美帝奇家族所托制作的雕像，于1473-1475年之间完成，高1.25米，相传该雕像的模特是当时韦罗基奥的学生达芬奇。完成之后，年该雕像存放于佛罗伦萨领主宫（Palazzo Vecchio）。

[[3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref3) 指完成于1475-1476年间的画作《耶稣受洗》。该画作的背景以及画面左侧的天使，由当时韦罗基奥的学徒达芬奇所绘。据说从此以后韦罗基奥大师再也不作画了，因为他认为年轻的学徒达芬奇已经超越了自己。

[[4]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref4) 与达芬奇同为韦罗基奥的学徒，文艺复兴时期佛罗伦萨画派的最后一位画家，受尼德兰肖像画的影响，是意大利肖像画的先驱者，绘有著名的《圣母子像》。据相关记载他和达芬奇还真的开过一家餐馆，然后餐馆就倒闭了。

[[5]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref5) 《The Annunciation》，由达芬奇于1472-1475年间绘制，板上油画。

[[6]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref6) Ludovico Sforza，1452年7月27日——1508年5月27日，米兰公爵，因资助莱昂纳多·达·芬奇及其他艺术家而闻名，《最后的晚餐》即为达.芬奇因公爵要求绘制而成。


	7. 终幕-关于烈火无法涤尽的人世

1490年年初，在一家小酒馆里，克鲁利见到亚茨拉菲尔的时候发现那位天使脸色不大好。祂向侍者点了两杯酒，然后坐在天使身边，捋了一把自己的红头发：“怎么了，天使？吃的不对胃口吗？”

“我听说皮寇·德拉·米兰多拉伯爵把那位萨佛纳罗拉[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn1)请了回来。”亚茨拉菲尔声音放得很轻，神态语气和面部线条都会让身边人觉得“这位浅金色头发的男士一定是在讲什么不得了的秘密”，然后人们就会对祂付诸格外多的注意力。

克鲁利相当无奈。祂得找个时间教教天使，交换秘密情报的时候到底该用什么语气。

“萨佛纳罗拉？三年以前他不是去波隆那了吗。我记得他在佛罗伦萨蹦跶了几年，根本没什么人注意到他。”恶魔喝了一口酒。

“这次不太一样。”亚茨拉菲尔垂下眼睛，眉头都向两边耷拉下去，“我听说上面……有位人物给了萨佛纳罗拉一点指示。”

说到“上面”两个字的时候，天使用手指稍微向上指了指，同时抬起眼睛向上看去，表情谦逊。

克鲁利向后仰起身子撇了撇嘴：“哪位人物？什么指示？”

“我不知道，反正是位地位比我高的天使。”权天使摇摇头，“据说是上帝觉得人们有点过于贪图享乐、沉迷俗世快乐了，有点堕落。”

“堕落。”克鲁利咬牙切齿地把这个词重复了一遍，“让自己活得更快乐一点也算是堕落吗？得了吧，又不是人人都得做苦行僧！”

祂挥挥手，驱赶面前的空气，也把“堕落”这个词驱除出去。

不久之后，萨佛纳罗拉果然回来了。用克鲁利的话说，这位修士像极了那种在梦中见了上帝一眼、然后就开始神神叨叨自命神使的骗子。而亚茨拉菲尔则始终非常在意，萨佛纳罗拉所言、所行当中到底有哪些来自天堂指示，有哪些是他自己琢磨出来的。

萨佛纳罗拉开始在佛罗伦萨讲道，他说自己得到了上帝的神谕，可以跟上帝或者圣人直接交流，宣扬摒弃人间财富，追求耶稣基督的精神救赎。

克鲁利对此耸耸肩——亚茨拉菲尔这位货真价实的权天使想跟上帝直接说上几句话都不容易，何况是一名人类修士呢。

1500年即将到来，这种整年年份无论在何种宗教和神话体系当中，都特别适合作为旧世界的终止年或者新世界的元年。不知道是源于天堂指示还是萨佛纳罗拉自己的想法，这位修士当然也没有放过1500这样的天赐良机。他开始进行关于末世与救赎的演说，用一切站得住脚的说辞让人们屏蔽世俗享乐。

1494年，法国国王理查八世推翻美帝奇家族的统治，萨佛纳罗拉成为了佛罗伦萨新的精神和世俗领袖。他建立佛罗伦萨共和国，将各种清规戒律定为法律——禁止饮酒、禁止赌博甚至是禁止下棋。

这让天使和恶魔都感到不大痛快。

“不能喝酒！”克鲁利双手背在身后，摇头晃脑，祂说这话的时候正窝在自己的住处灌下一大口上好的托斯卡纳葡萄酒。身为超自然生灵有很多好处，其中好处之一就是，就算禁酒令再怎么严格，你也总可以搞到酒喝，而且不怎么用担心被抓。

但祂还是非常不开心。

恶魔又灌下一口酒，装模作样地竖起一根手指摇摇晃晃：“哪位天使会下达这种指示啊，不能饮酒？连下棋都不行了吗？我记得你们天堂里——还挺流行——这种娱乐的？”

亚茨拉菲尔坐在祂对面，解开了几颗扣子，领口松垮垮地敞着。

“是啊，天堂不会下这种指令。”天使醉得也不轻，“天堂的指令从来都言简意赅，比如说，祂们觉得你家太脏了，就只会突然出现，然后说——‘清理房间’——然后就消失。天堂从来不会下达详细指令，不会告诉你到底是该清扫地板还是床底，还是柜子顶上，或者储藏室。”

亚茨拉菲尔又灌下一口酒，两眼发直：“这是萨佛纳罗拉自己想出来的东西。很大几率上是。天堂是无辜的。”

“去他妈的无辜。”克鲁利把酒杯放在桌上，软绵绵地撑起上半身，双肘抵住桌面，“最开始是天堂下达的指示，不是吗？”

祂伸出右手，用食指和拇指比出非常非常短的一段距离，眯起眼睛：“就算天堂只是下达了一句话——只给了萨佛纳罗拉一点点启示或者稍稍推了他那么一把——它都不能算是无辜的。”

然后恶魔放下手，眼睛睁得很大，把喉咙里蹦出来的音节丢到地面上：“天堂不是无辜的。”

亚茨拉菲尔没有反驳，也没有为天堂辩解。天使感觉自己有点头晕，祂闭上眼，趴在桌上。

克鲁利的声音从对面传过来，飘忽不定、模糊不清。

祂说“幸好莱昂纳多不在这”。

天使和恶魔没有立刻离开渐渐失去光彩的佛罗伦萨。祂们留在这里，留在这里看着萨佛纳罗拉统治之下的佛罗伦萨，看圣母百花和乔托钟楼的顶部渐渐蒙上一层尘埃。美帝奇家族的府邸不复繁华，领主宫前不再人来人往。

祂们留在这里，看着天堂轻轻推了那么一下之后，人类自己搞出来的一系列事情。

1497年，萨佛纳罗拉与他的追随者们在市政厅广场燃起了一堆火。火焰烧得很高，隔着好远也能一眼看见滚滚浓烟和橙黄色的火舌，火焰像贪婪巨怪那样舔舐着佛罗伦萨午后的晴朗天空。

克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔好奇这位修士是想做什么，而萨佛纳罗拉称他的火焰巨怪为——“虚荣之火”。

修士说他承蒙上帝的感召和圣谕，奉全能之主的名义，以熊熊火焰涤荡人世，肃清一切虚妄罪恶、一切使人沉沦堕落的俗世享乐。

“你们天堂真下达过这种旨意吗？上帝真这么说的？”克鲁利站在窗边凝望着火焰，他墨镜后的瞳孔收缩。

“不确定。”亚茨拉菲尔双手绞在一起，“但我猜全能之主或者天堂不会下达这种旨意。”

萨佛纳罗拉派遣儿童挨家挨户上门搜索“俗世享乐物品”，包括与宗教无关的书籍、画作、雕塑和其他艺术品，异教书籍和所有古典诗作；包括化妆品、镜子、做工精细的衣着和女人的帽子；包括鲁特琴和其他乐器。

然后他们将这些“俗世享乐物品”聚集到广场上，投入熊熊燃烧的“虚荣之火”中。

火舌舔舐着书页、画稿和木板。

这些美好的东西总是特别脆弱，当你把一大堆“俗世享乐物品”丢进火焰中的时候，最先化为灰烬的不会是玩具或者镶了蕾丝边儿的帽子，也不会是赌博器具或者玻璃镜子，而是——书，书和画作。

大抵因为这些美好物品承载的从来都无关“物质”而关乎“精神”，而精神从来是没有实体的。物质有它的防御机制，有自身的硬度和密度、材质和一层层包装，而精神能够用来自我防卫的从来只有“精神”本身。

韵律优美的拉丁文诗歌和典籍在火焰中化为灰烬，字里行间的情感——无论是爱或恨，尊重或鄙夷，单纯或污秽，无论这情感宏大广博似高山还是深刻狭窄似深渊——都在火舌的舔舐下消失殆尽。

一同消失的还有那些曲折动人、但与圣子圣母圣灵无关的故事。

火焰吞噬画稿和画板，木板上的油彩慢慢融化，然后变得焦黑。丰腴线条和美丽面庞，梦一样柔和的颜色和许多个日夜的心血与成果，就这样在一场与火焰共舞的舞会当中将自己燃烧殆尽、灰飞烟灭。

它们在燃烧的时候发出哭喊，和悲鸣，这些悲鸣落在亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利耳朵里。天使与恶魔站在不远处一栋建筑物的窗边，看着无数灵魂在烈火中燃烧，精神和思想的丰饶国土烧作焦土，诗歌与美好韵律化为呛人烟雾。

而那纵火犯身穿黑色修士长袍，火光将他的脸映成橙红。

“烧吧，烧吧。”纵火犯萨佛纳罗拉用他布道时那低沉的嗓音吟唱，“让火焰涤荡人间的虚荣，烧尽一切罪恶、一切虚妄的享乐！”

克鲁利喉结上下滚动了一下。

祂看到桑德罗·波提切利——莱昂纳多的师兄，韦罗基奥的学徒——抱着自己的几幅画作来到广场上，站在那堆熊熊燃烧的火焰面前。

年迈的画家面容枯槁，他捧着自己早年的心血，脸上是一种虔诚得近乎超脱的疯癫。

克鲁利感觉一根针扎在自己的喉咙里。

“我认得他。”祂对亚茨拉菲尔说道，“他的眼睛曾经多明亮啊，他画的维纳斯和丘比特[[2]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftn2)远比世界上任何一个黎明的晨光都要动人。”

亚茨拉菲尔没有说话。祂的心揪成一团。

“他和莱昂纳多一样，曾是造星星的人。”克鲁利挑起眉毛摇了摇头，声音很轻，“现在他却要亲自毁掉自己造出来的星辰。”

波提切利以一种虔诚而疯狂的热诚凝视着那团火光，然后将自己怀里的画作——不管是已完成的还是未完成的——一件一件丢进火光中。

维纳斯和丘比特，牧羊女和吹笛子的年轻人，手捧果篮的农妇和乡间劳作的农夫，街头卖花的年轻女孩和命运三女神——神话中的神明和俗世间的凡人在这一刻达成彻底的平等，他们在烈火中平等地燃烧、平等地化为黑炭或者灰烬。

亚茨拉菲尔感觉身边有一阵风，这风里夹着一丁点怒气，他眨了眨眼睛。然后一只乌鸦——一只巨大的、如一朵乌云一般的乌鸦飞了出去。它发出嘶哑尖锐的鸣叫，用力拍动翅膀，于是越来越多的乌鸦从四面八方聚拢过来。

它们说：噶——嘎嘎——嘎！

克鲁利依旧站在亚茨拉菲尔身边，祂瞳孔缩成极尖锐的一根针，金色向四面八方蔓延，眼里的光有些刺眼。

亚茨拉菲尔感觉到了恶魔的怒火。克鲁利很少生气，在过去的几千年中，祂常常看起来气急败坏、吐着信子露出獠牙竖起浑身鳞片，但其实根本没有在生气。

而现在，安东尼.J.克鲁利生气了。

祂凝视着窗外的鸦群，站得笔直、一动不动，双手交叉在身前，下巴微微后仰，下颌收紧喉结突出。

“你看，天使。”恶魔声音嘶哑低沉，似一条蛇吐着信子爬过剑刃、吐出信子发出“嘶嘶”的声音。

“这才是真的堕落。”

亚茨拉菲尔无法否认。将美好事物付之一炬，让美和自由化作焦炭，这才是真的堕落。

恶魔将手指放在唇间吹了个口哨，鸦群向萨佛纳罗拉和他的信徒们、向那熊熊燃烧的火堆飞去。

鸦群似一片黑云，脚爪锋利、叫声凄厉、翅膀鼓起烈风。

人群惊惶尖叫。

窗边的恶魔面无表情，祂伸出双手，两手食指同时向下挥了一下，狂舞咆哮的火焰巨兽像被铁链束缚住了一般，无法再肆意叫嚣。

鸦群在火焰边环绕尖啸，用翅膀与火舌抗衡。

克鲁利又向下做了个手势，火舌立刻矮了一截。

天使站在祂身边，双手交握放在身前，嘴角紧抿、神情肃穆而悲凉。祂没有出手干预恶魔，没有制止，没有任何一个责怪或者不满的眼神。

这才是真的堕落。

灵魂在火焰中燃烧，美好事物发出临死前的哀鸣，火焰巨兽垂死挣扎着和鸦群周旋。

萨佛纳罗拉高声呼唤着他的追随者，让他们用铁器和农具驱赶鸦群、拿来油和木柴想让火重新燃起来。

亚茨拉菲尔皱了皱眉，然后祂打了个响指。

乌云聚拢、骤雨从天而降。克鲁利微侧过头看了祂一眼，什么都没说。

在纵火者绝望的叫喊和人群惊呼中，大火逐渐熄灭了。

鸦群扇动着翅膀，和乌云一同消散。

萨佛纳罗拉站在火焰的尸体边，尸体上升起缕缕青烟。他用布道时那种沉重而苍凉的声音说，这是魔鬼的计谋，是魔鬼招来鸦群和骤雨，魔鬼在与他、与神的使者和上帝旨意在人间的代理人抗衡。

他鼓动群众和追随者继续拾来木柴和油，要将火焰重新点燃。而人们似乎并没有多大兴趣。他们麻木而迷惑地站在巨兽尸体边，对萨佛纳罗拉的话没什么表示，也对那些艺术品的焦黑残骸无动于衷。

过了一会儿，人群中有一个声音小声说：“我对这一切有点疲倦了。”

“是啊。”另一个声音说道，“我有点受够这些清规戒律了。还是以前的日子比较好。”

“以前我们可以饮酒作乐，可以下棋，可以放声高歌。”一个女孩子的声音说道，“唉——我好久没唱歌了。他们把我的鲁特琴从怀里抢走，瞧瞧它，都烧得不成形了。”

于是又一个声音说道：“还是以前的日子好。”

有人将目光投向美帝奇家族的宅邸，古老建筑肃穆悲凉，回之以沉默的凝望。

桑德罗·波提切利从人群边走开，垂着肩膀，脚步放得非常慢。

人群中一个很年轻的声音说道：“看，那不是波提切利大师吗，我曾有幸见过几次他的画。真可惜，现在我们再也见不到那些美好的艺术品了。”

“真可惜。”另一个声音，大概是他的朋友，这般附和道。

过了一会儿，一个更加理性的声音说道：“但是没关系，我们可以再创造出更多美好的事物来。”

“乌云不会永远遮蔽日光。烈火可以烧掉我们已经创作出来的东西，它只能烧毁物质，但烧不毁精神和灵魂。”这是一个女孩子的声音，坚定而清亮。

“听啊，这话说得多好。”克鲁利放下两只手，站在床边笑了笑，“烧不毁精神和灵魂。她一定不知道其实这世界上有一种火焰可以烧毁精神和灵魂。”

亚茨拉菲尔在心里盘算如何跟加百列解释刚刚自己用奇迹下的那场雨，这句话把祂的注意力拉回来，拉回到克鲁利身上。祂知道恶魔接下来要说什么，也知道自己将要怎样回应他。

恶魔继续说道：“有一种火，它在你从天堂上摔下来的时候熊熊燃烧，燃烧在翅膀上，然后烧进你的灵魂里，把荣光和崇高的一切都烧得一干二净。然后，恭喜你，你堕落了。”

“那不是堕落。”亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛，祂看着远处腾起的青烟，“我必须要收回我过去的说法，克鲁利。那不能称之为堕落，你没有堕落。”

恶魔转过身，用一种惊异又好笑的目光打量着天使。

“看看那场火。”亚茨拉菲尔微微侧过头，“萨佛纳罗拉的大火烧毁了那么多艺术品，那么多前人心血的结晶。但是刚刚那位年轻人说得没错，它烧不毁人类的灵魂和精神。只要人类灵魂里的那些东西得以保留，那么他们总会再创造出更多美好的东西。”

天使说到这，笑了一下：“那场火只是烧毁了你身为天使的白色羽毛，克鲁利，现在它们是黑色——不过黑色很好，换了个颜色而已，而且比白色更适合你。”

克鲁利露出一个“我不大懂你都在说些什么”的表情，摇了摇头。但祂没有打断亚茨拉菲尔，没有讲什么黑色幽默或者蹩脚的冷笑话，等天使继续讲下去。

“可是你心里的那些东西，你灵魂里的那些东西，它们还在那。”亚茨拉菲尔转过头，橄榄色眼睛里映进恶魔的红头发，“承认吧，你根本就不是纯粹邪恶的，克鲁利，你内心深处就是存在着一些美好的东西。而且还不少。它们是没法被火焰烧毁的。”

鸦群和乌云消散得一干二净，阳光又慢慢透过云层，亲吻着领主宫和圣母百花大教堂的高顶，用掌心和指腹触摸这座美丽的城市。

大火的余烬和尘埃被刚刚那场骤雨拍进泥土里，空气依旧清新。

克鲁利感觉有一束阳光落在自己肩上，那光是从窗外透进来的，相当柔和温暖，像一个小心翼翼的拥抱。

亚茨拉菲尔看着祂，眼睛一眨不眨，目光和善而坚定。

过了一会儿，恶魔叹了口气：“承认吧，亚茨拉菲尔，在你内心深处，也依旧保留着一些挺浑蛋的东西，而且也不少。按照天堂那套该死的标准，你也不是纯粹圣洁的。”

亚茨拉菲尔想了想，然后说。

“按照恶魔的标准，你太友善了，尤其是对孩子们。”

“按照天使的标准，你太沉迷享乐了，尤其是在食物上。”

“你从来没让哪个灵魂堕入过地狱。”

“地狱真没有多好——你引领哪个灵魂上过天堂吗？”

“说实话，天堂也挺无聊的——你在14世纪的时候当医生救死扶伤。”

“我知道你那时候背着天堂做了不少额外工作，天使，安东尼医生要对你表示感谢。”

“你在卡姆兰救了我，不然我那时候大概真的会无形体化。谢谢你，但这真的属于勾结敌对势力。”

“十分钟之前你才刚刚勾结敌对势力、用一场雨浇灭烈火。”

在这场毫无意义又幼稚至极的斗嘴中，克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔的嘴角持续上扬，最终祂们笑着看向彼此。

“去喝一杯吗？”克鲁利提议。

“当然。我们找个什么由头？”亚茨拉菲尔答应得飞快，然后祂眼睛转了转，“我们就——敬人间？”

“对，敬人间。”

**【尾声】**

很多很多年之前，当人类始祖踏入荒漠、走出洁白高墙，有一名天使和恶魔并肩注视着他们。

这就好像福祉和诅咒一同降落在最初的人类身上，让“人类”这一造物在未来数千年的繁衍生息中注定同时面对幸福与苦难、美德和罪念。有人荣耀加身，自然有人堕落沉沦，喜剧和悲剧永远交替上演。

很多很多年以后，当初高墙上的天使和恶魔隔着一张桌子碰杯。而这几千年中的事情——真的跟祂们，或者天堂和地狱，没什么太大的关系。

人类就是这样，没有纯粹的圣人或纯粹的恶人，不存在纯粹的对与错、好与坏。他们一次次自我救赎再自我堕落、自我毁灭再自我修正，在一条自己铺就的路上曲折向前。天堂和地狱不曾干涉什么，伟大计划对他们也并没有太大的影响。

他们似乎从吃下苹果那一刻开始就堕落了，却在堕落之后涌现出那么多伟大的灵魂；他们似乎本性上终归是好的，但又却经常做出一些让恶魔都自叹不如的、真真正正称得上是“堕落”的事情。

他们似乎永远在堕落，又永远在上升。

他们生命短暂，很可能一辈子都被困在一个小小的圈里，却总挣扎着想要跨到圈子外面去，或者让自己的小圈子尽可能丰富多彩一点。他们心存对死亡的敬畏，因此比天使或者恶魔都要更加懂得“生”的美好可贵。

他们可以被焚毁，肉身可以腐败，白骨也会成灰，但总有些无法被烧毁和磨灭的东西会流传下来。

时间还很长，酒桌两边的天使和恶魔不知道人类下一次会做出什么，不知道那会是一件值得称赞的事情，还是又一件非常堕落的事情。

但是当祂们坐在佛罗伦萨的小酒馆里对饮的时候，当酒杯碰在一起时，亚茨拉菲尔说：“我大概明白你为什么那么喜欢人类了。”

**FIN.**

[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref1) Girolamo Savonarola，1452-1498，意大利道明会修士，1494到1498年之间佛罗伦萨的精神和世俗领袖，反对文艺复兴艺术和哲学、焚烧艺术品和非宗教类书籍，毁灭他认为不道德的奢侈品。

[[2]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520753/chapters/new#_ftnref2) 指桑德罗.波提切利名画《春》以及《维纳斯的诞生》，分别完成于1477年和1485年，皆为美帝奇家族掌权时期。


End file.
